The Master's Wife
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Maître essaye encore et toujours de tuer le Docteur. Avec le Maître joué par Jonathan Pryce dans "The Curse of the Fatal Death". Image de couverture par K-Rocket sur Deviant Art.
1. Poisonous

**Chapitre 1 : Poisonous**

« Où as-tu encore mis mon costume noir ? Bon sang, Docteur, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi désordonnée ? »

Le Maître fouille en grommelant l'immense garde-robe du TARDIS. Une voix féminine lui répond d'un ton acide :

« Quel costume noir ? Tu n'as QUE des costumes noirs ! Du noir, du noir, du noir ! Toujours du noir ! Un peu de couleur, que diable, de temps en temps, non ?

– Et si j'aime le noir, moi ? marmonne le Maître. Ah ! ajoute-t-il d'un ton satisfait, le voilà ! »

Il sort l'objet de sa recherche d'un amas de vêtements qui attendent d'être rangés depuis sans doute plusieurs siècles.

« Il va avoir besoin du pressing automatique. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait dans ce tas de vieilleries. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, il s'attarde quelques instants et soulève le pan d'une longue écharpe multicolore ou d'un manteau bariolé. Il tire sur un bout de tissu et ramène au jour un pull-over blanc au col marqué d'un chevron rouge et noir. Il le contemple un instant avec nostalgie.

Les choses étaient plus simples autrefois. Il fomentait des plans pour dominer l'univers, d'autres pour tuer le Docteur. Puis celui-ci lui faisait échec et il s'enfuyait. Et on passait à l'histoire suivante. Maintenant, c'est bien plus compliqué.

_La vie en couple, quelle aventure irritante !_ pense-t-il.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ? demande le Docteur après avoir longuement bâillé et s'être étirée. J'ai faim ! Sauver sept cents millions de petits Doupsdoups, ça creuse ! »

Le Maître jette un œil critique aux bottes boueuses que la propriétaire du TARDIS vient de poser sur la console, après s'être effondrée sur le siège de 2CV, qui sert de canapé dans la salle de commande. L'objet avait d'ailleurs émis un fort grincement de protestation devant ce traitement cavalier qu'il subissait souvent.

Ce couinement a le don de mettre les nerfs du Maître à rude épreuve. Il a beau essayer de graisser les ressorts fatigués, ceux-ci s'obstinent à émettre des sons discordants quand on les compresse violemment.

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui dois cuisiner ? proteste-t-il pour la centième fois, au moins.

– Parce que je suis occupée… et puis tu aimes ça, non ? Si tu venais avec moi, au lieu de rester là, nous mangerions dehors.

– Sauver des gens ? Très peu pour moi, merci ! C'est du poulet aux olives, ce soir, annonce-t-il ensuite. L'une d'entre elles est fourrée à l'arsenic, bien entendu, ajoute-t-il avec indifférence.

– Parfait ! répond le Docteur sur le même ton. Voyons si je saurai la trouver. »

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Docteur, Docteur, Docteur ! » gémit le Maître en caressant la nuque de sa compagne.

Les cheveux blonds, ébouriffés, chatouillent son visage tandis qu'il lui couvre le cou de baisers passionnés. Ses mains parcourent le dos souple à la peau satinée et s'arrêtent sur des fesses rondes et fermes.

Les jambes du Docteur se referment sur sa taille, tandis que les ongles griffent doucement ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il se regarde dans le miroir au matin, il contemple ces marques comme il le ferait de glorieuses cicatrices de combat. Cela lui rappelle que, au cours de la nuit, il a tenu cet être qu'il hait autant qu'il l'aime, sous la férule du plaisir. Pendant quelques heures, il a été son Maître.

« Aaah ! Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? halète le Docteur. J'ai mal ! J'ai tellement mal ! Je crois… je crois que j'ai mangé la mauvaise olive ! »

La jeune femme se roule en boule et hurle de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Le Maître, affolé, bondit du lit et court vers l'infirmerie, ses pieds nus claquant sur le sol de la machine spatio-temporelle.

« Dimercaprol, dimercaprol, balbutie-t-il en fouillant fiévreusement les tiroirs et les étagères de la petite pièce. Il n'y a donc pas une goutte de dimercaprol, ici ?

– La petite armoire suspendue, celle pour les urgences urgentes, lui indique une voix féminine.

– Merci, répond-il. Ah oui, voilà ! »

Il se retourne lentement, un flacon brun à la main, et regarde le Docteur qui s'appuie de l'épaule contre le chambranle.

« Mais… tu n'es pas… tu n'as pas…

– Je voulais voir quelle serait ta réaction si tu pensais avoir réussi à m'empoisonner, l'interrompt le Docteur. J'ai vu, » ajoute-t-elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il la rejoint en deux pas, le visage si furieux qu'elle ressent un minuscule pincement de peur pendant un dixième de seconde.

« Un jour, je te tuerai pour de bon, grogne-t-il, en la serrant dans ses bras.

– Mais oui, c'est certain ! » murmure-t-elle si bas qu'il ne l'entend pas, en tapotant son postérieur d'une main appréciatrice.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ici le Docteur est une femme.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai inventé, mais c'est ainsi que cela se termine à la fin de l'épisode parodique (écrit par Steven Moffat en 1999) _The Curse of the Fatal Death_. Ayant déjà, au cours de l'épisode utilisé presque toutes ses régénération, le Docteur est mortellement blessé et il semble impossible qu'il se régénère. Or cela arrive, mais il devient alors une femme. Si bien que le Maître le trouve tout à coup bien plus attrayant et vice-versa. À la fin, on les voit partir tous les deux, bras dessus bras dessous.

J'ai donc imaginé, dans cette petite fan-fiction où chaque chapitre est totalement séparé du précédent (chacun peuvent donc se lire individuellement) ce que pourrait être la vie de couple du Maître et du Docteur, si chacun d'entre eux garde son caractère et ses objectifs.


	2. Slaver

**Chapitre 2 : Slaver**

« Tu vas voir, c'est très amusant ! s'exclame le Docteur joyeusement. Le bazar le plus étrange de l'univers tout entier. On y trouve absolument tout ce qui existe au monde.

– Je ne viens pas pour m'amuser, mais pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

– Encore ? Ce que tu peux être coquet !

– Tu devrais être un peu plus coquette, toi, grogne le Maître en regardant le pantalon avachi et la chemise décolorée que porte sa compagne.

– Les habits, ça protège du froid – ou du chaud d'ailleurs – et c'est pratique, c'est tout. Je me sens tout à fait à l'aise là-dedans.

– Ouais ! grommelle le Maître en haussant les sourcils.

– Voyons voir, murmure le Docteur en consultant un plan, extrêmement compliqué, du marché, nous sommes ici. L'étage pour les habits, c'est là. Nous devons donc passer par l'étage de vente d'animaux, puis par la tour électronique… Hum, non, ça va nous prendre des heures. Surtout que la tour électronique, je te connais, tu vas t'arrêter à tous les étalages. On va prendre un raccourci avec les ascenseurs gravitationnel et…

– Si nous engagions un guide, l'interrompt le Maître, ça serait plus simple, non ?

– Un guide ? Inutile, voyons ! J'ai un très ton sens de l'orientation, je ne me perds jamais.

– Toi ? Tu te perds tout le temps ! Dans le TARDIS même.

– Je n'étais pas perdue, je réfléchissais. C'est par ici, suis-moi. »

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Psst ! Monsieur ! Monsieur ! »

Le Maître regarde autour de lui pour voir qui l'interpelle ainsi et avise un petit homme à la peau bleue marbrée de brun et au crâne plat orné d'une collerette, qui lui fait signe de derrière un comptoir surchargé d'ouvrages de nécromancie.

Ils s'étaient perdus, bien entendu, et se trouvaient actuellement dans un sous-sol au numéro incroyablement élevé, c'est à dire très loin sous terre, au milieu d'une série d'étalages consacrés aux livres rares. Depuis une demi-heure, il ne cessait de tirer le Docteur derrière lui, mais elle venait de s'arrêter, une fois de plus, devant un inventaire croulant sous des cartes de ciels de toutes les planètes connues en s'exclamant « Oh, génial ! »

« Que voulez-vous ? demande le Maître, non sans garder un œil sur sa compagne.

– Terrienne très jolie ! Combien pour jolie terrienne ? Moi, je connais des amateurs pour les jolies terriennes.

– Ce n'est pas… commence le Maître. Combien en offrez- vous ? ajoute-t-il soudain, intéressé.

– Mille crédits, mais je vais rien gagner dessus ! répond le boutiquier.

– Hum, dix-mille ! renchérit le Maître.

– Deux mille cinq cent et je me tranche la gorge !

– Allons ! Regardez cette croupe, ces cheveux dorés ! Vous ne trouverez pas mieux pour vos amateurs. Huit mille, c'est mon dernier mot.

– Cinq mille ! Vous m'assassinez !

– Cinq milles ? Vous plaisantez. Pas question ! »

Le Maître lui tourne le dos, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que le petit commerçant le rattrape déjà.

« D'accord, d'accord, parce que c'est vous, je vais me trancher la gorge à sept mille, foi de Phlâ-N'thâ.

– Topez là ! Mais méfiez-vous. Elle ne va pas être facile à prendre.

– Amenez-la par ici, sourit sournoisement le marchand. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Le Maître se rapproche du Docteur qui a déjà fait une pile des cartes qu'elle souhaite acquérir.

« Regarde celle-ci, jubile-t-elle, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Je vais toutes les accrocher dans ma chambre.

– TA chambre ? C'est aussi la mienne et je ne suis pas sûr que…

– Mais si, ça va te plaire.

– D'accord, prends-les. J'ai repéré aussi des ouvrages très intéressants là-bas. Viens voir.

– Attends, je n'ai pas fini, ici. »

Le Maître se tait, rongeant son frein. Il aimerait bien traîner le Docteur de force vers l'étalage de « je me tranche la gorge »*, mais il craint d'éveiller ainsi ses soupçons. Finalement, elle se décide et il fait un petit signe de connivence au vendeur.

« En effet, très intéressants, ces livres ! dit-elle. Certains semblent particulièrement maléfiques. Je parie que, rien que de connaître leur existence doit changer la vôtre. »

_Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !_ songe le Maître avec un petit rire intérieur.

Le Docteur commence à remuer la poussière et à soulever les ouvrages les uns après les autres.

« Petite madame, susurre obséquieusement Phlâ-N'thâ, j'ai des œuvres bien plus intéressantes dans l'arrière-boutique. Réservées aux connaisseurs, ajoute-t-il avec un clin complice de son œil globuleux.

– Oh, oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez d'encore plus spécial en réserve. Allons-y ! »

Le Docteur s'engouffre à la suite du marchand qui soulève une lourde portière pour la laisser passer. Le Maître hésite à les suivre. C'est presque trop facile. Il est un peu déçu. Il s'attendait à plus de résistance de sa part, un peu de méfiance peut-être. Tout à coup, il réalise : _Elle a confiance parce que je suis avec elle : elle croit que j'assure ses arrières._

Il franchit à son tour le seuil de la réserve et s'arrête net avant de tomber dans le vide. Devant lui, il n'y a que l'espace infini avec quelques étoiles parsemées et une galaxie qui tourne lentement à des centaines de milliards d'années lumières.

Il recule, les cœurs battants. L'étalage a disparu. Il ne reste plus qu'un des piliers qui soutiennent la voûte.

« Docteur ? » murmure-t-il.

Puis aussitôt, il s'efforce de sourire et même de rire.

« Enfin ! Enfin débarrassé d'elle ! Je crois bien que c'est définitif, cette fois-ci. »

Il soupèse la bourse en cuir gonflée de sept mille crédits que lui a glissé « je me tranche la gorge » avant de disparaître, et la jette dans la sébile d'un mendiant.

« Je n'ai que faire de cette peccadille, marmonne-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas… v…, v… pour de l'argent, mais pour me venger. »

*Le personnage est emprunté à Terry Pratchett )

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le Maître est très satisfait.

Il a jeté le siège de 2CV qui grince et l'a remplacé par un confortable fauteuil.

Le lit lui appartient désormais et il n'a plus a subir les pieds froids que le Docteur posait sur son ventre pour les réchauffer.

Plus rien ne traîne dans le TARDIS. Tout est enfin propre, ordonné, rangé.

Il a recommencé à faire des plans de domination de l'univers. Sans le Docteur pour lui faire obstacle, ils ont de bonne chance de réussir, maintenant.

Bref, tout va bien.

« Tout va bien ! Tout va parfaitement bien ! » se répète-t-il.

Oui, tout va bien.

Quand il se regarde dans le miroir le matin, aucune glorieuse trace de griffure n'orne ses épaules, désormais.

Il ne prépare plus de repas en se demandant dans quel aliment mettre le poison destiné au Docteur. D'ailleurs il ne prépare plus de repas du tout.

Il ne s'endort plus le nez dans une masse de cheveux soyeux et qui exhalent une odeur suave. _Comment faisait-elle pour toujours sentir aussi bon, alors qu'elle ne se parfumait jamais ?_ songe-t-il. Il ne s'endort plus du tout, en fait. Enfin, presque plus. Juste une heure par-ci par-là, peuplée de rêves désagréables.

« Oh, zut ! » finit-il par murmurer un jour.

Il démonte le bridage qu'il avait installé sur la console du TARDIS pour empêcher celle-ci de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et grogne :

« Va où tu veux, ma fille ! »

Après une embardée qui l'aurait jeté à terre, s'il n'avait pris la précaution de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil auparavant, l'engin se matérialise. Il consulte d'abord l'écran de contrôle pour voir où ils se trouvent. Ils sont à nouveau au trente-six millième sous-sol du bazar : il reconnaît le marchand de cartes du ciel. Il sort de la machine spatio-temporelle et se dissimule aussitôt derrière un groupe de touristes japonais, bardés d'appareils photo et de grands sourires.

Son moi antérieur, celui qui vient juste de v…, v…, de céder le Docteur, jette la bourse gonflée de sept milles crédits dans la sébile d'un mendiant, passe de l'autre côté du groupe de touristes et s'éloigne à grands pas.

La boutique de livres de nécromancie est à nouveau là, à la place du pilier. Et Phlâ-N'thâ « je me tranche la gorge » aussi.

« Hé, boutiquier, l'interpelle le Maître, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux récupérer le Doc… la jeune femme blonde que je vous ai v…, v…, que vous avez acquise par mes soins il y a quelques minutes.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, » répond Phlâ-N'thâ.

Son regard détaille le Maître de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête. Puis son sourire s'élargit.

« Ah oui, je me souviens, maintenant, admet-il. Bien sûr, venez donc, nous pouvons aller la récupérer, si vous voulez. »

Il soulève le lourd rideau et le Maître jette un coup d'œil à l'arrière-boutique qui a, cette fois-ci, une allure tout à fait honorable d'arrière-boutique. Cependant, il reste prudent et ne s'y engage pas.

« Où est-elle ? le questionne-t-il. Dites-moi où elle est et j'irai directement la chercher.

– Je vous mène à elle, venez donc.

– Je… » commence le Maître.

Phlâ-N'thâ s'est approché de lui et il sent une minuscule piqûre au poignet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« …préférerais, finit-il.

– Que dis-tu, mon gars ? » lui répond une voix inconnue.

Il a terriblement mal à la tête, les paupières lourdes, la bouche sèche. Lorsqu'il essaye de bouger, il s'aperçoit qu'il est attaché. Une vive lumière blesse ses yeux. L'homme qui lui a répondu se penche vers lui :

« Ah, tu es réveillé, finalement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien : j'ai fait une anesthésie locale. On n'est pas des barbares, tout de même !

– Une anesthésie locale de quoi ? » tente-t-il de dire, la langue encore pâteuse.

Mais, au moment où il pose la question, il comprend. Il n'éprouve plus aucune sensation dans le bas-ventre. Tout ce qui se trouve entre son nombril et la moitié de ses cuisses semble ne plus exister.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

– Moi ? Je suis le Coupeur, le Coupeur de Bourses, ricane son interlocuteur en brandissant un scalpel étincelant. Je dirais même le meilleur Coupeur de Bourses de tout Bagadara. Et très officiellement employé par notre très saint calife Rachid el Epousseteh.

– Calife el quoi ?

– El Epousseteh. D'où sors-tu donc, étranger, pour que tu ne le connaisses pas ? Il est vrai que Phlâ-N'thâ nous amène parfois de drôles de créatures d'au-delà des étoiles.

– Et vous, co… comment vous appelez-vous ? » bégaye le Maître en éprouvant ses liens pour voir s'il peut arriver à se détacher.

Il sent une sueur glacée couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Gagner du temps ! Gagner du temps !_ pense-t-il.

« Ah tiens, répond le Coupeur, on ne m'avait jamais posé la question. D'habitude mes "clients" crient "Au secours !" "À l'aide !" ou "Non, ne faites pas ça !", mais aucun ne m'a jamais demandé mon nom. Je suis Mortimer de Reir. Mort de Reir, pour les amis.

– Mortimer, rapprochez-vous et écoutez-moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon gars ?

– Regardez-moi dans les yeux… Je suis le Maître et vous devez m'obéir.

– O… béir. Je dois… Hein, quoi ! »

Mort secoue la tête, puis il reprend d'un ton hésitant :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça de discuter, mais il faut que je fasse mon boulot, moi. J'ai des quotas à respecter.

– Mortimer, obéissez-moi ! Je suis le Maître et vous devez m'obéir ! s'écrie le Maître, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

– O… béir. Je dois… o… béir.

– Oui, c'est ça, soupire le Maître avec soulagement. Obéissez-moi.

– Oui, oui, obéir, je dois obéir.

– Détachez-moi. Vous avez déjà fait ce que vous aviez à faire, donc vous me libérez.

– Déjà… fini. Détacher le… Maître. »

Mortimer, le Coupeur de Bourses, délie le Maître et lui tend un ensemble de vêtements en ajoutant, les yeux dans le vague :

« Tiens, mets ça, maintenant, et passe voir le chef des eunuques, il t'indiquera ce que tu dois faire.

– C'est bien Mortimer, tu es un brave garçon. »

En le regardant s'éloigner, Mort de Reir marmonne :

« Bien la première fois qu'un de mes clients me félicite. »

Puis il s'exclame, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

« Vraiment, ça fait plaisir que mon talent soit enfin reconnu par une de mes pratiques ! »

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Hé ! Docteur ! »

Surprise par ce chuchotement d'une voix familière, le Docteur laisse tomber la babouche qui pendait au bout de son pied. Elle se tourne sur son sofa où de moelleux coussins soutiennent son dos et contemple l'homme qui vient de l'interpeller et qui lui tend un plateau chargé de rafraîchissements.

« Oh, Maître ! s'exclame-t-elle. Que fais-tu donc là, habillé comme un… eunuque ?

– Chut, pas si fort ! Je suis venu te chercher.

– Me chercher ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sauver, je me débrouille très bien seule. »

Elle jette un regard vers son entre-jambes.

« Est-ce que tu…

– Non ! s'écrie-t-il. Mais non, voyons ! J'ai hypnotisé le Coupeur pour lui faire croire que c'était déjà fait.

– Oh, tant mieux ! Je n'aime pas quand tu hypnotises les gens, mais là, j'avoue que je préfère cette solution. Ça m'aurait manqué, ajoute-t-elle, rêveuse. Le calife est un gentil patron, mais il manque un peu d'enthousiasme à ce niveau. »

Le Maître regarde toutes les créatures très belles et très variées qui se prélassent dans la grande pièce centrale du harem. Bien que cela ne lui paraisse pas toujours évident, il suppose qu'elles sont toutes de sexe féminin.

« Pourquoi a-t-il autant de femmes, alors ? questionne-t-il.

– Pour le prestige, voyons ! Le calife est très riche, il faut que ça se sache et avoir un harem très peuplé est un signe de cette richesse. »

Elle se lève et étire son corps svelte et musclé, juste vêtu d'un minuscule boléro transparent qui ne cache rien de son torse et de légers pantalons bouffants qui masquent à peine les courbes généreuses de ses hanches.

« Bon, on y va ? bâille-t-elle. C'était sympa de jouer les sultanes et vivre dans un sérail a été une expérience intéressante, mais tout a une fin et j'ai hâte de retrouver mon TARDIS. »

Bientôt, ils se frayent un chemin parmi les eunuques, puis les gardes du palais. Le Docteur use de son charme et de ses habituelles prises de karaté vénusien, laissant une trace d'hommes endormis derrière elle, tandis que le Maître utilise l'hypnose et persuade les gens qu'ils viennent de voir passer Sa Sainteté le calife lui-même.

« Oh, au fait, j'ai empêché une sanglante révolution de palais de se produire, remarque le Docteur en retenant une de ses victimes par le col pour qu'elle ne tombe pas trop rudement sur le sol.

– Ah oui ? répond le Maître après avoir envoyé un des gardes chercher la clef de l'oasis.

– Son grand vizir, une très vilaine personne, nommée Izsobad**, voulait devenir calife à la place de ce bon calife Rachid el Epousseteh**. Je crois qu'il doit être en train de méditer dans un profond cachot en ce moment. »

** J'espère que tout le monde aura compris cet hommage à une très célèbre bande dessinée.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Docteur ! Pour la cent millième fois ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ma brosse à dent !

– Oh, ce que tu peux être maniaque ! Je ne sais plus où est la mienne.

– Si tu ne l'utilisais pas dans toutes les pièces du TARDIS ou si tu la remettais à sa place, tu saurais où elle est ! Au moins, rince-la et remet-la dans mon verre à dents.

– Vieux ronchon !

– Brouillon ! »

Au matin, tout en pestant dans la salle de bain, le Maître suit du bout des doigts, en souriant, les marques rouges des coups de griffes du Docteur sur ses épaules, son dos et même ses fesses. La nuit, après leur retour dans le TARDIS, a été particulièrement agitée.


	3. Killer

**Chapitre 3 : Killer**

Lorsque j'ai vu entrer ce client dans le bouiboui _Le Brooklyn,_ où j'ai mes habitudes, j'ai compris tout de suite que ça n'allait pas être un client ordinaire. Et, aussi vrai que je m'appelle Tornado*, je m'y connais. Il était trop propre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. D'une élégance trop discrète pour être honnête.

Mais j'en ai vu d'autres, des gonzes bizarres, et lorsqu'il s'est approché de notre table, à Pascal et à moi, j'ai laissé le poisson venir dans la nasse. Il y est entré direct. À peine assis, il a attaqué tout de suite le sujet du boulot. Un gars bien renseigné, apparemment, et pressé. J'aime ça, quand ça fleure bon la friture bien préparée.

Il a posé une photographie sur la table. La photo d'une poupée. Jolie fille. Mal fringuée, mais jolie. Du genre à damner deux seins.

Il a proposé de me payer en diamants. Moi, quand on me prend par les sentiments, je ne peux rien refuser. Là, j'avoue que j'ai été pris de court, devant la dizaine de pierres brutes qui a roulé sur le tapis, sortant d'une pochette en velours. Surtout qu'il manipulait ça comme si c'était une poignée de graviers.

J'ai accepté le contrat et j'ai demandé :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait pour mériter ça, la mignonne ? Et c'est quoi son petit nom ? »

« Pour la première question, qu'il me répond, c'est mon problème et pour la seconde c'est "le Docteur", mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

– Le Docteur ? Drôle de nom pour une pépée ! »

C'était vraiment un drôle de zigoto. Il s'est presque énervé parce que j'avais appelé celle qu'il voulait buter une "pépée".

« Un peu de respect », qu'il m'a dit.

Et de me demander de lui mettre une bastos dans le corsage, c'est du respect peut-être ? Il y en a, du drôle de monde dans le monde !

Mais c'était pas mon problème. Mon problème, c'était de dézinguer la fille, maintenant.

« Méfiez-vous, il a ajouté avant de partir. Elle n'est pas facile à tuer. »

J'ai regardé la frimousse qui souriait sur le papier glacé et j'ai pensé que je pourrais aussi me payer en nature. Ce n'est pas elle qui irait me dénoncer, une fois que j'aurais fait mon boulot. On parle plus difficilement quand on a le buffet truffé de valdas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« New York, 1936 ? Oh Maître, quel excellent choix ! Toi, tu veux me gâter ! Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ou à me demander ?

– Mais non ! s'insurge le Maître. Je ne peux décidément rien faire sans m'attirer d'injustes soupçons.

– Hum, admettons. Allons dans un cabaret ! Et aussi au siège de la police new-yorkaise – ils doivent être sur les dents en ce moment avec la Mafia et tout ça. Et dans un grand quotidien – les téléphones en bakélite noire qui sonnent sans arrêt, le soir, dans la fièvre du bouclage, j'adore ça ! Ou alors… oh, les bas-fonds ! J'ai connu de vrais tueurs à gages, tu sais. Enfin, pas en tant que client, n'est-ce pas, ni en tant que victime, mais… »

_Pas encore victime,_ ricane le Maître. _Mais ça va venir, ma belle, patience ! Et merci pour l'idée de s'encanailler, ça m'évitera de l'avoir en premier._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il avait dit qu'il nous l'amènerait à portée de flingue. Et il a pas menti. Un gars vraiment réglo. Le jour dit, à l'heure dite, je les vois qui se radinent dans la boîte à Mimi. Lui, toujours sapé comme un prince, mais un prince chicos, genre charme discret de la bourgeoisie. Elle, affublée d'une robe rouge et de chaussures à talons. Elle avait fait un effort, ça se voyait, pour sortir dans le monde. C'était pas réussi, mais elle se débrouillait quand même pour être sublime. Vraiment dommage d'abîmer un aussi beau petit lot.

Il nous a encore facilité le travail en s'éclipsant et en la laissant seule à sa table. Je me suis approché et lui ai proposé :

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? La valse, c'est ma spécialité. »

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant son mec du regard, et m'a répondu :

« C'est-à-dire que… oh et puis pourquoi pas ! Je suis ici pour m'amuser.

– Alors, c'est parfait, parce que je suis très drôle. Je vais vous faire mourir de rire, » que je lui balance.

Elle a souri et m'a tendu la main que j'ai baisouillée comme un pacha. Je sais avoir des manières quand je veux.

Sur la piste, au bout de deux mesures de Strauss, elle a envoyé valser ses chaussures.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces échasses, a-t-elle grimacé. Je suis mieux sans. »

Je n'étais pas là pour conter fleurette en tournoyant, mais je voulais faire les choses proprement et endormir une méfiance qu'elle ne semblait pas montrer. Nous avons eu du mal à accorder nos trois temps. Elle savait très bien danser, mais elle avait tendance à vouloir mener. De temps en temps, il fallait que je lui rappelle que le cavalier, c'était moi.

« Vous le faites encore, vous savez, je lui dis.

– Oh, pardon ! Désolée ! » qu'elle répond.

Pascal les-miches-plates*, mon acolyte, nous a interrompus en venant me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Chère mademoiselle, ai-je proposé à la donzelle, mon chauffeur, ici présent, vient de me confier qu'il y a enfin des places libres au Cotton Club. Que diriez-vous d'un peu de jazz pour finir la soirée ?

– Et bien… »

Elle a regardé aux alentours à nouveau, mais son particulier n'était toujours pas là.

« Oh, il se débrouillera bien sans moi ! Allons-y ! »

C'était vraiment facile. À ne pas y croire. Une poule pas farouche du tout. Et trop maline aussi. Nous n'avions pas fait deux cent mètres, qu'elle remarque :

« Ce n'est pas le chemin du Cotton Club ça. C'est… »

Elle a pas eu le temps d'en dire plus. J'avais préparé ce qu'il fallait et, en moins de deux, elle jouait les Belles au Bois Dormant. Classique, le chloroforme, mais toujours efficace. Je voulais me payer sur la bête avant.

Mon chauffeur nous a conduits où je le désirais : un hôtel miteux. J'étais pas regardant sur le décor, mais beaucoup sur la discrétion. C'était vraiment pas flamboyant, mais qu'importe le flacon pourvu que j'aie l'ivresse. Il a fallu la porter jusqu'à la chambre et, mine de rien, elle n'était pas légère, la minette.

Pas légère et solide de la tête. Ma berceuse aurait dû l'endormir pour des heures, mais on était à peine dans nos murs, qu'elle a commencé à remuer. J'ai dit à Pascal :

« Tiens-la, que je l'attache. »

Quelle fille ! À tous les deux, on a réussi à la ligoter, mais pas sans mal, ni sans bobos. Ça commençait à me chauffer. Dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai déchiré sa robe pendant qu'elle gigotait comme un ver. D'habitude, j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ce genre d'amusements, j'arrive à maîtriser la plus indocile des pouliches, mais avec elle, impossible, alors j'ai demandé à Pascal de me la tenir.

J'avais pas encore commencé mon bizness quand je me suis senti tout drôle. Une main de fer tenait mes bijoux de famille et ça faisait pas du bien. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi elle se contorsionnait comme un acrobate, depuis un moment.

Elle a grommelé quelque chose dans son bâillon. C'était pas très compréhensible, mais mes oreilles avaient développé tout à coup une grande habileté à comprendre l'anglais grommelé.

« Détachez-moi ou je vous castre à mains nues. »

J'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Fais ce qu'elle dit, Pascal. »

J'aurais préféré que ma voix n'aie pas cette intonation paniquée. Les-miches-plates n'est pas toujours futé, mais il sait comprendre quand un ordre ne souffre pas de délai.

Dès qu'elle a eu les jambes libres, il a pris un coup de son pied dans les roustons et un autre sous le menton. Adieu, Pascal, je t'aimais bien. Il était parti au pays des rêves pour un bon bout de temps.

Je sais pas comment elle a fait pour amener ses bras, toujours attachés, de derrière son dos par devant, mais je sais qu'elle s'est servie de mon anatomie comme point d'appui. Quand elle a quitté la chambre, à moitié nue, j'avais trop d'eau dans les yeux pour apprécier le spectacle à sa juste valeur.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Pfff ! Quelle soirée ! »

Le Docteur se laisse tomber dans le confortable fauteuil qui a remplacé le siège de 2CV près de la console et balance les chaussures à talons, qu'elle n'a pas oublié de récupérer, au hasard derrière elle.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » interroge-t-elle ensuite.

Le Maître détaille la jeune femme qui ne semble pas consciente que sa robe déchirée ne cache plus rien de son corps parfait.

« Je… balbutie-t-il. Et toi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

– J'ai rencontré des voyous. C'était très amusant. Tu as raté quelque chose.

– Que t'ont-ils fait ? marmonne le Maître, ses yeux exorbités suivant le mouvement du Docteur qui se penche en avant pour inspecter ses orteils, révélant le bas de son dos.

« Zut, murmure-t-elle, j'ai écaillé mon vernis. Oh, rien, répond-elle au Maître. Ils n'en ont pas eu l'occasion. »

Il s'avance derrière elle et pose les mains sur ses épaules en un geste caressant. Elle se tourne vers lui, le regard allumé de désir.

« Ici, lui chuchote-t-elle. Tout de suite. Et garde tes gants. »

...

Quelques instants plus tard, après un intermède mouvementé, elle jette une petite bourse en velours, qu'elle vient de récupérer dans ses chaussures, sur la console. Une dizaine de diamants bruts en sortent et se répandent sur le métal poli.

« J'ai repris ça. Ils n'ont pas fait le travail. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils soient payés.

– Tu savais ? s'étonne le Maître, ébahi.

– Évidemment ! sourit-elle. Je vois que tu tiens à me procurer des distractions hors du commun… comme toujours. »

* Les deux personnages : Tornado et Pascal sont inspirés d'une bande dessinée _Torpedo_ (dans laquelle ils s'appellent Torpedo et Rascal).


	4. Crusher

**Chapitre 4 : Crusher**

**Vous venez d'acquérir notre merveilleuse machine Crusher. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à apprendre à vous en servir.**

**L'appareil Crusher peut broyer, concasser, écraser, laminer absolument tout ce que vous souhaitez. Il est multifonctionnel et peut marcher sur n'importe quel matériau que vous lui présenterez. Du plus tendre au plus dur.**

**L'appareil Crusher est universel et peut fonctionner avec une gamme très étendue de sources d'énergie. Avant d'utiliser l'appareil Crusher, assurez-vous que vous possédez bien une des sources d'énergie suivantes :**

***Feu (bois, charbon, tourbe, koko, autre)**

***Foudre**

***Gamblit de Joot**

***Gaz émis naturellement par une vie animale**

***Forequest**

***Chaleur corporelle**

***Électricité**

***Fission nucléaire**

***Friction temporelle**

***Supernova**

***Lumière solaire**

***Activation neuronale**

***Succion atyphalique**

***Vent de trou noir**

…

Friction temporelle_ fera l'affaire,_ pense le Maître.

…

**Si vous n'êtes pas en possession d'une de ces sources d'énergie, la maison Crusher qui commercialise l'appareil Crusher s'engage à reprendre votre appareil et à vous rembourser votre achat.**

**Avant de mettre l'appareil en fonctionnement, veuillez déballer toutes les parties et vous assurer à l'aide de la liste ci-dessous que votre appareil Crusher est bien complet.**

**- l'appareil Crusher**

**- le mode d'emploi que vous lisez actuellement**

**- la multiprise universelle**

**Connectez l'appareil Crusher à l'aide de la multiprise universelle à la source d'énergie qui est à votre disposition (attention : certaines sources d'énergie peuvent être dangereuses, bien lire les instructions de votre fournisseur d'énergie avant de les utiliser).**

**Appuyez sur le bouton « marche » de votre appareil Crusher. Une diode verte doit normalement s'allumer sur le côté de l'appareil. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que votre appareil Crusher présente un défaut, ou que la connexion à la source d'énergie est mal réalisée, ou que la source d'énergie en question ne convient pas à votre appareil Crusher. Voir la partie « résolution des problèmes » de ce mode d'emploi.**

**Une fois votre appareil sous tension, sélectionnez à l'aide des touches de sélection l'action que vous souhaitez voir accomplir à votre appareil Crusher : broyer, concasser, écraser, laminer. Plusieurs actions successives ou simultanées peuvent être sélectionnées.**

…

_Je vais les sélectionner toutes et en simultané,_ songe le Maître.

…

**Choisissez également la dureté du matériau que vous souhaitez traiter, de très tendre à très dur.**

…

« Hum, je me demande ce que je dois choisir, murmure le Maître. Elle a la peau dure, mais si douce en même temps. Bon, ne prenons pas de risque : très dur. »

…

**Introduisez votre objet dans l'ouverture A. Vous remarquerez que cette ouverture prend tout aussitôt la dimension nécessaire pour que, quelle que soit la taille de l'objet, il puisse entrer dans votre appareil Crusher. Cependant, selon le modèle de votre appareil Crusher, ces dimensions ont des limites. Le plus gros modèle permet de broyer, concasser, écraser, laminer des objets de la taille d'une planète de type µ. Le plus petit modèle va jusqu'à la taille d'un Mastob*.**

***Habitant du système Mastibelo. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Mastob, sachez qu'il a la taille de dix Ophiluriens. Un Ophilurien est grand comme trois Pélénites et un Pélénite vaut cinq Solaniens.**

…

« En effet, intéressant, cet instrument, remarque le Docteur. "Crusher" ? Tu l'as trouvé où, et ça sert à quoi ?

– Dans une brocante sur Demetris IV, répond le Maître. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert, mais j'ai pensé que ça te plairait.

– Mmh, brocante ? Oui, marmonne le Docteur, ça a l'air plutôt vieillot. Très steampunk, j'aime bien. En quel honneur, ce cadeau ?

– Aucun, réplique le Maître, mais viens voir, c'est ici que c'est le plus passionnant. Près de ce trou marqué "A".

– Hé ! Tu as vu ! s'exclame le Docteur. Quand on s'approche, l'ouverture s'agrandit… AAAAAAAHHHH ! »

…

**Une fois l'objet entré dans l'appareil Crusher, appuyez sur la touche « fonction ». L'appareil se met en marche et broie, concasse, écrase ou lamine selon votre sélection. Si l'objet introduit est de type « créature vivante », il se peut qu'il se produise des sons peu agréables à l'oreille. L'ouverture A s'étant normalement refermée, lorsque vous avez appuyé sur la touche « fonction », il ne devrait pas y avoir de projections. Si l'ouverture A ne se referme pas, arrêtez l'appareil et retirez-en l'objet. Voir la partie « résolution des problèmes » de ce mode d'emploi.**

…

Le Maître crie avec une voix horrifiée et résonnant de façon lointaine :

« N'appuie pas sur la touche "fonction" surtout ! Le… le mode d'emploi ! Il… il est sous le fauteuil. Regarde à la partie "résolution des problèmes" co… comment il faut faire pour ouvrir l'appareil et en retirer ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

– Sous le fauteuil, sous le fauteuil… grommelle le Docteur. Je ne vois pas… Ah, si, le voilà ! Alors voyons, "résolution des problèmes", page… 13. J'y suis.

– Dépêche-toi, poursuit le Maître, je commence à étouffer là-dedans. Ce n'est pas prévu pour qu'on y reste longtemps.

– Dis donc, vraiment fascinant ce truc-là. Même le mode d'emploi est vieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on presse la touche "fonction" ?

– N'APPUIE PAS SUR LA TOUCHE "FONCTION" !

– Je n'allais pas le faire, rétorque le Docteur, je posais la question. Tu dois me le dire pour que je ne fasse pas de fausses manœuvres.

– L'appareil… _(souffle)_, broie… _(respire fort)_, concasse… _(gémit)_, écrase… _(halète)_ et lamine… ce qui… se trouve à… l'intérieur. Dépêch… cheu-toi !

– Bon, voyons : "résolution des problèmes".

…

**Résolution des problèmes**

**L'appareil ne se met pas en route : **

**1- votre appareil n'est pas connecté à une source d'énergie = solution : vérifiez la connexion, vérifiez le bon état de la multiprise, vérifiez que vous avez utilisé la bonne prise de la multiprise.**

**2- la source d'énergie ne convient pas à l'appareil = solution : vérifiez à l'aide de la liste se trouvant page 6 que vous disposez d'une des sources d'énergie requises, vérifiez auprès de votre installateur que la source d'énergie que vous utilisez est bien dans la liste se trouvant page 6, vérifiez que la puissance de cette source d'énergie est suffisante (voir addenda page 7 pour le minimum requis pour chaque source d'énergie).**

…

« Tu ne vas pas lire tout le chapitre ! s'exclame la voix du Maître, de plus en plus faible. Cherche pour ouvrir l'appareil, vite !

– Je ne veux pas risquer de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. »

Elle marmonne à toute vitesse :

…

**L'ouverture A ne s'ouvre pas suffisamment…**

**L'ouverture A ne s'est pas refermée…**

**L'appareil ne broie, concasse, écrase ou lamine pas…**

**L'objet reste coincé dans l'appareil et ne ressort pas par l'ouverture B…**

…

« Ah, ça doit être ça ! »

…

**Pour ouvrir l'appareil et en sortir un objet qui y serait resté coincé, commencez par appuyer à plusieurs reprises sur la touche « fonction »…**

…

« NON ! Pas la touche "fonction" !

– Arrête de paniquer, râle le Docteur. Je lis pour l'instant. Je ne fais rien. »

…

**… commencez par appuyer plusieurs fois sur la touche « fonction » pour bien vous assurer que votre appareil ne va pas se débloquer. Certains objets particulièrement durs ou de forme inhabituelle peuvent coincer un peu, mais finissent toujours par être broyés, concassés, écrasés ou laminés.**

…

« Hum, je me demande si je ne devrais quand même pas essayer d'appuyer sur cette fameuse touche "fonction" pour voir si ça ne débloquerait pas le machin…

– N'essaye pas… Je t'en prie. »

Ce n'est plus la peur qui teinte la voix du Maître, maintenant, mais plutôt la résignation.

…

**Pour ouvrir votre appareil Crusher, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton « Ouvrir l'appareil ». Ensuite, vous devrez démonter le filtre à particules de zénon. Une fois le filtre démonté, vous trouverez une petite trappe dodécagonale. Munissez-vous un double tournebliss de Quêster numéro 12 et démontez l'ergot qui bloque la trappe.**

…

« On a de la chance, s'exclame le Docteur, j'ai toute une collection de tournebliss de Quêster. Ils sont dans la deuxième salle de stockage du couloir de droite. J'y vais. »

Quelques minutes plus tard :

« Zut, il n'y a pas le numéro 12. Où ai-je bien pu le mettre ?

– Je l'ai vu… dans la vieille salle de contrôle, murmure le Maître d'une voix épuisée.

– Oh, oui, tu as raison. J'essayais de…

– Peu… importe, suffoque le Maître. Va… le chercher… s'il te plaît. »

…

**Derrière la trappe se trouve une membrane séquentielle. Il faut frapper dessus le rythme de l'air « Bébé, tendre bébé » pour faire vibrer la membrane, laquelle déverrouillera la serrure de sécurité.**

…

« Tu te souviens de l'air de "Bébé, tendre bébé" ?

– Mmh, grommelle la voix du Maître, maintenant à peine audible.

– Bon, je vais m'en souvenir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le Docteur tambourine un rythme sur la membrane.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Voyons voir. »

Nouveau tambourinement.

« Toujours pas. J'ai une bonne mémoire pour les chansons, pourtant. Tiens, ce serait celle de la berceuse vénusienne, je m'en souviens parfaitement. »

Le Docteur frappe le rythme de la berceuse vénusienne sur la membrane qui se met à vibrer. Un déclic lui apprend que le verrou vient de se débloquer.

…

**Si les manœuvres ont été effectuées correctement, votre appareil Crusher doit maintenant s'ouvrir en deux parties et vous permettre d'accéder au sac de confinement qui contient actuellement l'objet que vous souhaitez retirer.**

**N'oubliez pas de refermer votre appareil Crusher, certaines parties internes étant fragiles, et d'autres dangereuses.**

…

« Doc… teur ? » balbutie le Maître.

Il reprend connaissance, allongé sur le parquet de la salle de commande.

« Eh bien ! Tu en as mis du temps à récupérer ! soupire le Docteur. Je commençais à manquer de souffle pour la respiration artificielle. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt étouffant là-dedans. Je n'y suis restée que quelques secondes pour t'en faire sortir et j'ai manqué suffoquer déjà. »

Le Maître la saisit par les épaules et l'attire à lui, la faisant tomber sur le sol et la serrant très fort.

« Pardon ! gémit-il.

– Doucement, tu m'écrases. Oui, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu achètes. Je crois que je ne vais pas garder ton cadeau, finalement. Tu m'excuseras, mais il a l'air quand même assez dangereux. »

…

**Nous vous remercions d'avoir utilisé l'appareil Crusher et espérons que vous en avez obtenu toute satisfaction.**


	5. Teenager

**Chapitre 5 : Teenager**

« L.O.L ! » tape le Maître sur son iPhone. Elle ronge nerveusement l'ongle de son index. Un ongle pas très propre, au vernis noir écaillé.

Son corps svelte d'adolescente qui a grandie trop vite se dandine sur son lit, au rythme d'un groupe de métal qui hurle dans les haut-parleurs. La chambre, naguère au décor dépouillé et à la propreté rigoureuse, a bien changé en quelques semaines. Des posters de Marilyn Manson, accrochés avec des clous, surchargent les murs, et le sol est jonché de toute sorte d'objets, des feuilles de cours griffonnées aux bols encroûtés de céréales qui s'entassent en une pile instable.

« Mam ! s'égosille la jeune fille. On se fait un cinoche ce soir avec Anthony !

– Oh, misère ! murmure le Docteur qui a entendu le cri, depuis son laboratoire, à travers le battement obsédant des basses. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver la solution ! »

Elle vient se planter au seuil de la pièce.

« Vous allez voir quoi et où ? Et comment rentres-tu ? demande-t-elle. Et qui est Anthony, s'il te plaît ?

– Ah là, là ! soupire le Maître en roulant des yeux exaspérés. Mais c'est Anthony, voyons, tu le connais ! C'est le copain du frère de Milly, celui qui est si cool, parce qu'il joue de la batterie.

– Anthony joue de la batterie ?

– Mais non ! Le frère de Milly ! T'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis ! Anthony, il joue de la basse. Trop bien ! »

L'adolescente descend du lit et enfile à la hâte, en sautillant au milieu de l'infini désordre, une paire de New Rock, aux épaisses boucles métalliques et aux semelles crantées. Le reste de sa tenue est composée d'un t-shirt sans manches, dont les accros volontaires ont été refermés avec des rivets cloutés, d'une jupe très courte et de bas résille déchirés. Le tout est noir, bien entendu. Elle attrape son blouson de cuir et se précipite vers la sortie en criant :

« Bye ! À toute !

– Maestra ! l'interpelle le Docteur. Comment tu rentres ? Et à quelle heure ? »

Mais les portes du TARDIS viennent de claquer, sans qu'une réponse ne lui soit parvenue.

« Ooooh ! bouillonne-t-elle. Elle me fera devenir folle ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je devrais affronter un jour pire que les Daleks et les Cybermen réunis : une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescence. »

Elle regagne le laboratoire et s'assoit sur le haut siège tournant. Son esprit revient en arrière, juste avant… juste avant que _ça_ n'arrive.

À cette époque, le Maître essayait de se débarrasser d'elle, comme d'habitude. Le jeu était amusant. Il pimentait agréablement leur vie de couple. Et elle ne se sentait jamais vraiment en danger. Il était trop volontairement-involontairement maladroit pour ça.

Ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, cette fois-là, à l'aide de son TCE, elle n'aurait pas été capable de le dire. Mais elle avait adroitement esquivé le rayon, et celui-ci, se réfléchissant sur les parois lisses du TARDIS, avait frappé son instigateur de plein fouet. Il y avait eu un grésillement intense, un flash, le Maître avait poussé un cri de surprise plus que de douleur et il s'était effondré sur le sol.

Lorsque le Docteur s'était penchée sur lui, elle avait eu la surprise de trouver, dans les vêtements noirs devenus bien trop grands, une enfant de treize à quatorze ans, inconsciente. Quelques secondes, elle avait pensé à une substitution. Que cette fillette s'était trouvée transportée à la place du Maître et vice-versa. Mais elle avait vite compris le pire.

Elle l'avait emportée dans sa chambre, inquiète.

« Comment va-t-il prendre le fait d'avoir changé d'âge et de sexe ? Comment faire pour revenir en arrière ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas perdu ses facultés intellectuelles et qu'il va m'aider à inverser le processus. »

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, l'adolescente l'avait regardé avec étonnement, puis elle avait balbutié :

« Maman ?

– Heu… je… avait bredouillé le Docteur.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai mal à la tête.

– Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? » avait interrogé le Docteur.

La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je me souviens… que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. C'était un rêve très, très long. Et j'étais… différente. »

Elle avait regardé autour d'elle.

« C'est pas ma chambre, ici ?

– Nous… heu… avons… déménagé, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je crois que tu t'es un peu trop fatiguée, justement. Repose-toi.

– Ouais, avait marmonné la fillette. J'ai sommeil. »

_Et voilà !_ avait pensé le Docteur. _Il… elle… oh bon sang, je ne sais plus comment dire, ne se souvient plus de rien. Ça va être simple ! Il faut que je nous invente une vie, en attendant que tout rentre dans l'ordre._

Elle avait matérialisé le TARDIS dans une ville, et avait couru les collèges pour y inscrire l'enfant.

_Au moins, elle ne sera pas dans mes jambes toute la journée, pendant que je travaille à notre problème,_ avait-elle songé.

La vie s'était donc organisée ainsi. Maestra – le Docteur lui avait trouvé un nom dérivé de Maître, qui soit acceptable pour une adolescente – fréquentait le collège, et elle, avait démonté le TCE pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et trouver comment y remédier.

_Seulement, ça n'avance pas,_ songe-t-elle, revenue de sa brève excursion dans ce récent passé. _Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cet engin a pu avoir cet effet. Et encore moins comment le modifier pour revenir en arrière. Ah, Maître, Maître, cette fois-ci, nous sommes bel et bien coincés. Et, bien sûr, pas une note pour me guider. Tout est toujours uniquement dans ta caboche qui, pour l'instant, se préoccupe plus de flirt et du dernier iPod que de tes ambitions d'autrefois._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maestra éclate d'un rire troublé et donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Anthony.

« Tu es idiot ! ricane-t-elle.

– Hé, doucement, princesse ! réplique celui-ci. Tu as une sacré force ! Tu m'as fait mal.

– M'appelle pas "princesse", grogne-t-elle. Je trouve ça complètement con. Appelle-moi… heu… appelle-moi Maître, tiens !

– Maître ? Mais c'est pour les gars ! C'est encore plus con.

– Ben, c'est ce que veut dire mon nom. Maestra, c'est _Maître_ au féminin et en italien.

– Maîtresse alors.

– Ah non, pas Maîtresse, c'est ridicule. Maître, je te dis ! »

La jeune fille se précipite sur son ami et joue à le pincer et à essayer de le faire tomber. Elle réussit si bien qu'il se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air, son crâne heurtant le bord du trottoir avec un bruit mat. Elle se laisse tomber sur lui et continue à le chatouiller. Puis elle s'arrête, surprise de son manque de réaction.

« Anthony ? » chuchote-t-elle.

Un silence. Le garçon ne bouge toujours pas.

« Anthony, fais pas l'andouille ! »

Elle se redresse. Sous la lumière du réverbère, elle voit le visage aux yeux fermés de son copain.

« Anthony ? »

Elle lui pince la joue, mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Elle passe la main sur sa tête et sent quelque chose de liquide en dessous. Elle ramène ses doigts teintés d'un rouge sombre.

Elle se lève d'un bond, essuie sa main sur sa jupe.

Il était en train de la raccompagner, et ils ne sont pas loin du TARDIS, qui dresse sa silhouette rectiligne à quelques pas.

Tremblante, elle s'y précipite, et s'efforce d'ouvrir la porte avec sa clef, mais n'y arrive pas.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! balbutie-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Finalement, elle trouve la serrure et s'engouffre dans la machine. Elle sait où trouver sa mère, même à cette heure tardive. Effectivement, le Docteur est toujours penchée sur ses instruments bizarres.

« Maman, gémit Maestra. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise ! C'est Anthony.

– Qu'as-tu fait avec lui ? » s'exclame le Docteur.

_Il ne me manque plus que ça !_ pense-t-elle.

« Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je le jure ! pleure l'adolescente. On jouait, et puis il est tombé. Il est… il est juste là… dehors… sur le trottoir.

– Il va m'entendre, ce suborneur ! » grogne le Docteur qui n'a pas vraiment écouté ce que lui a dit le Maître.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle cherche le jeune homme du regard, sans l'apercevoir. Maestra se glisse derrière elle et se dirige vers le réverbère.

« Il est là, maman, viens voir. Je crois… je crois qu'il y a du sang. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un rapide examen, le Docteur se relève et soupire :

« Rien de grave. Il s'est assommé en tombant et il a une plaie au cuir chevelu, mais il va bien. Je vais appeler les secours pour qu'ils s'occupent de lui, mais nous devons partir. Disparaître de cette ville.

– On peut pas le laisser tout seul ! s'insurge Maestra.

– Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont arriver vite. »

Elle l'entraîne vers leur engin. Maestra jette un dernier regard au garçon. Elle éprouve une drôle d'impression. Anthony a maintenant les yeux ouverts, et elle est presque sûre de ne plus y voir aucune trace de vie.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Autre ville, autre collège, autres amis, mais toujours la même Maestra. Elle ne s'est pas interrogée sur leur départ précipité, comme elle ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi leur maison ressemble à une grosse boîte bleue de l'extérieur, une boîte où on pourrait tout juste tenir à quatre personnes, mais qui est si gigantesque à l'intérieur qu'on pourrait s'y perdre. Tout cela lui paraît si normal qu'elle trouve bien plus passionnant ce qui se passe à l'école ou dans son groupe d'amis. Elle a vite, très vite, trop vite, oublié Anthony. Tout au moins, elle n'en parle plus.

_Arriver à la maison avec quatre piercings et entendre gueuler sa mère pendant une demi-heure._

Elle vient de changer son statut Facebook, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle y a rajouté trois photos, prises avec son iPhone. Deux montrent ses oreilles, désormais pourvues de clous, un à gauche et deux à droite, et la dernière, sa lèvre inférieure, ornée également d'une pointe. Elle est fière d'avoir réussi à tromper le perceur en lui présentant de faux papiers, stipulant qu'elle a dix-huit ans. Faux papiers qu'elle a fabriqués elle-même.

« Je fais jeune », avait-elle expliqué à l'homme qui la regardait d'un air de doute.

De retour dans son petit groupe d'amis, elle avait montré ses nouvelles décorations faciales et ce qui lui avait permis de se passer de la permission de sa mère.

Elliot, qui est en seconde, avait sifflé d'admiration.

« C'est un sacré bon boulot, s'était-il écrié en tournant et retournant le papier officiel dans ses mains. Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire des sous avec ça ?

– Ah ouais ? avait rétorqué Maestra, en haussant les épaules. Qui ça peut intéresser ?

– Des faux pap' de cette qualité, ça vaut cher, était intervenu Connor, un grand de terminale. Je peux te rencarder si tu veux, avait ajouté le jeune homme. Je connais un dealer qui est un peu dans le milieu. »

Maestra avait réfléchi.

_Maman est toujours dure à la détente quand il s'agit de m'acheter quelque chose dont j'ai_ ABSOLUMENT _besoin,_ pense-t-elle. _Par exemple, pour changer le portable pourri que je me traîne. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit neuf ? Il est nul !_

Aussi, tandis que le Docteur continue de travailler dans son laboratoire, elle se glisse dans un autre et elle s'apprête à honorer les commandes qu'on lui a confiées par l'intermédiaire de Connor. Elle améliore même sa technique au point qu'il est quasiment impossible de distinguer les faux papiers des vrais.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que ce qu'elle croit être sa vraie carte d'identité est aussi fausse que celles qu'elle est en train de fabriquer.

Comme son esprit n'est pas occupé par cette besogne, qui ne demande qu'une certaine habileté manuelle, il dérive tout d'abord sur sa vie, ses amis, le collège, les cours. _Ah là, là, ce que c'est facile, _songe-t-elle._ Il suffit de lire une fois les bouquins ou d'écouter vaguement ce que dit le prof et je peux avoir 20 sur 20 dans toutes les matières._ Puis elle pense à ces rêves qu'elle fait toutes les nuits et où elle est quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils la troublent profondément. Ils ont quelque chose de si réel et si… absurde en même temps. Dans ces rêves, elle n'est pas une fille et elle n'a pas quatorze ans. Elle est un homme, très, très vieux. Qui a plusieurs centaines d'années, mais qui en paraît beaucoup moins parce qu'il peut changer de corps. Plus bizarre encore, cet homme n'est pas terrien, ni même humain. Il est né sur une autre planète.

Elle voit même de façon très précise cette autre planète. Et ce qui s'y passait lorsque l'homme de son rêve était encore un enfant. Jusqu'à un certain moment, où cela devient flou. Elle se réveille souvent à cet instant-là. Avec une impression de danger, d'angoisse, de terreur même.

Maestra secoue la tête. Elle n'aime pas ces songes. Elle met donc son iPod à fond sur ses oreilles pour faire fuir les images désagréables.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Ouais, c'est un boulot correct, grommelle son contact. Tu peux en faire d'autres comme ça ?

– Oui, tant que vous voulez, répond Maestra. Montrez l'argent, » ajoute-t-elle.

L'homme la regarde dans les yeux.

« C'est vraiment toi qui as fait ça ? demande-t-il.

– Oui, c'est moi, et filez-moi le fric. Je bosse pas pour rien, » rétorque-t-elle.

Ce gars lui fait peur. L'endroit est désert, l'heure tardive. Elle a hâte de rentrer dans la sécurité du TARDIS avec le paiement de son travail.

« Hum, grogne-t-il à nouveau. On avait dit quatre cents pour chacune.

– Quatre cents cinquante, s'insurge-t-elle. N'essayez pas de me carotter !

– Ho là ! On se calme. Tiens, voilà ton fric et tire-toi, maintenant.

– Attendez ! Je recompte. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui rend trois billets.

« Ceux-là sont faux ! râle-t-elle. C'est pas moi que vous pourrez pigeonner.

– D'accord, fillette. En voici trois vrais à la place. Hé ! ajoute-t-il. Pour te montrer que je suis de bonne foi, je te fais même un cadeau. »

Il glisse un petit sachet plastique dans sa main.

« Et c'est de la bonne, crois-moi, assure-t-il. Première qualité. Si tu en as envie d'autres, tu sais où me trouver. Je te ferai des prix. »

De retour dans sa chambre, la jeune fille dépose le sachet sur ce qui fut le bureau du Maître et qui n'est plus qu'un amas de vêtements, d'où dépasse encore une lampe au design épuré.

Elle se jette sur son lit et étale les billets de banque en riant. Tout cet argent pour quelques heures de travail facile ! Puis elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle va pouvoir se payer avec, outre l'ordinateur dont elle a envie.

_Des fringues ! _pense-t-elle aussitôt. _Franchement, je n'ai rien à me mettre !_

Elle retourne près du bureau qui lui sert de rangement – tout accrocher dans le placard, alors que c'est si simple de jeter en vrac sur la table ? – et soulève les uns après les autres les bouts de tissu, ayant plus ou moins une forme identifiable, qu'elle nomme « des fringues », puis les laisse tomber sur le sol, après un bref examen.

« Nul ! »

« Moche ! »

« Vieux ! Ça fait au moins six semaines que je le traîne. »

« Moche ! »

« Moche ! »

« Moche ! »

« Oh là, là ! Comment j'ai pu mettre ça ! »

« OK, ça… ça va encore… et ça aussi. »

Il ne lui reste plus que deux vêtements dans les mains. Elle regarde avec mépris ce qu'elle a rejeté.

« Faut vraiment que je m'habille », marmonne-t-elle.

Elle avise une tache blanche au milieu de tout ce noir, et récupère le petit sachet de poudre que lui a donné son acheteur.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ pense-t-elle. _À quoi ça sert ?_

Comme souvent, il lui semble qu'il y a, quelque part dans son esprit, une vaste source de savoir à laquelle elle ne peut accéder. Et que cela a un rapport avec les rêves qu'elle fait.

Elle ouvre le plastique et introduit un doigt mouillé de salive à l'intérieur, puis le porte à sa bouche. Le goût amer ne lui dit rien, mais le bout de sa langue devient légèrement insensible. C'est de la drogue, elle l'a bien compris, mais comment s'en sert-on et quel effet cela fait-il ?

Maestra, bien qu'étourdie comme toutes les enfants de son âge, a hérité du Maître un trait de caractère qui lui sert de sagesse : elle n'est pas très courageuse et elle pense essentiellement à sa survie. N'en sachant pas plus, elle ne prend pas le risque de tester le produit. Elle se contente de le glisser dans sa poche.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Mademoiselle Maedica ? » s'enquiert la surveillante générale.

Maestra lève la tête de son devoir. Elle sent venir les ennuis.

« Chez le principal, termine la femme, lorsque la jeune fille se met debout. Prenez vos affaires, » ajoute-t-elle.

Sous les regards de ses camarades, Maestra rassemble livres et cahiers, tout en rougissant.

Dans le bureau du principal, trois hommes en costume, qu'elle n'a aucun mal à reconnaître comme des policiers.

Un des hommes étale plusieurs cartes d'identité sur le bureau.

« Nous avons fait une prise intéressante, hier soir, explique-t-il. Il avait ceci sur lui. Et il affirme que vous êtes l'auteur de ces faux d'une exceptionnelle qualité. Bien entendu, nous n'en croyons rien. Mais peut-être savez-vous d'où ils viennent. »

Maestra est aussi le Maître, qui trouve toujours une parade maline aux situations compliquées, mais actuellement, elle est surtout une fillette terrorisée, qui se demande comment sa mère va réagir si elle apprend ses turpitudes.

« C'est pas moi, commence-t-elle.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas vous, reprend le policier, patiemment. Je vous demande seulement qui vous a donné ces objets. »

À ce moment-là, le principal intervient.

« Écoutez, inspecteur. Cet entretien commence à ressembler à un interrogatoire et vous n'en avez pas le droit, en l'absence d'une personne majeure, responsable de cette enfant. Nous allons avertir sa mère. »

_Oh, non !_ pense Maestra. _Pas maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me passer comme savon !_

Lorsque le Docteur arrive, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus, autour de ses ongles, aucune peau qu'elle n'ait arrachée nerveusement.

L'entretien reprend, mais l'inspecteur s'adresse directement à la mère.

« Où pensez-vous que votre fille ait pu trouver ces faux papiers ? »

Le Docteur examine les documents.

« Remarquable ! » murmure-t-elle.

Elle jette un regard à Maestra, et celle-ci constate, avec surprise, qu'elle y lit l'admiration et non la colère qu'elle attendait.

« Je pense savoir, reprend le Docteur. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, je vais vous montrer. »

Dans la voiture de police, elle indique le chemin, qui est celui du TARDIS. Puis elle murmure à Maestra un message presque subliminal, tellement elle parle doucement.

« Quand je te dis "cours", tu cours comme un lapin, compris ? »

La jeune fille hoche discrètement la tête.

« C'est ici. »

Le véhicule stoppe et le Docteur en sort, aussitôt suivie par Maestra.

« COURS ! »

La fillette n'a même pas attendu le signal, pour foncer vers la machine bleue. Il y a un petit instant de panique, quand le Docteur met quelques secondes de trop pour ouvrir le battant, puis toutes les deux s'engouffrent dans l'engin et en claquent les portes aux nez des policiers, dont elles entendent les râles de colère à travers les panneaux de bois.

« Bon, allons ailleurs, » soupire le Docteur, avant de démarrer la machine spatio-temporelle.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le Docteur a maintenant un autre sujet de préoccupation, en plus de rendre au Maître sa forme habituelle.

Cela fait deux fois qu'elles ont été obligées de quitter précipitamment une ville pour échapper à la trop grande curiosité des autorités. Sans qu'elle en ait conscience, les actions de Maestra ressemblent à celles du Maître. Elle a tué quelqu'un, même si c'était involontaire, et elle est particulièrement douée pour les faux.

Elles ont même dû changer de pays. Elles se trouvent actuellement dans le sud de la France. Elle envisage même de passer en Italie pour s'éloigner davantage de l'Angleterre.

Pour l'instant, elles sont à Marmande, une petite ville où le Docteur espère que Maestra n'aura pas l'occasion de faire des bêtises. Un instant, elle avait pensé à enfermer la jeune fille dans sa chambre.

_Elle n'en sortira que quand j'aurai trouvé la solution,_ avait-elle songé.

Mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. La troisième fois où Maestra l'avait interpellée à travers la porte en la suppliant « Maman, je te demande pardon, je te jure que je ne le referai plus ! », elle lui avait ouvert et avait répondu :

« D'accord, je te laisse sortir à une condition : nous avons été obligées de déménager en France, à cause de ça. Ce serait plus simple pour nous d'avoir une identité française. »

La fillette avait éclaté d'un rire complice.

« Compris ! avait-elle répliqué. J'ai juste besoin d'un modèle. »

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Les vigiles surveillent discrètement le groupe d'adolescentes pépiantes qui a envahi la grande surface. Elles sont une douzaine et se sont dispersées par deux ou trois dans les rayons de vêtements et d'accessoires. Les caméras sont braquées sur cette population à haut risque de vol.

« Ça y est, grommelle le chef, en voici déjà une ! »

Vaguement cachée par ses deux copines, une des fillettes vient de glisser une grande écharpe en soie dans son sac en bandoulière.

« Et là ! » s'exclame un autre des gardiens.

Cette fois-ci, ce sont des sous-vêtements qui prennent le chemin des sacoches.

« Bon, reprend le chef. Vous me coincerez tout ça à la sortie et vous les amènerez ici. Allez avertir Éléonore. S'il y a de la fouille à faire, il faut que ce soit par une femme. Il faudra appeler les parents aussi. Il n'y en a pas une qui soit majeure, là-dedans. »

Maestra a promis de se tenir tranquille. Après l'histoire des faux papiers, maman était vraiment très énervée, au point de la tenir enfermée dans sa chambre pendant des heures. Elle n'a pas envie de revivre ces moments. Elle s'était retrouvée en tête à tête avec ces rêves, qui lui semblaient devenir de plus en plus réels, sans rien pour l'en distraire.

Elles sont sorties en ville avec des copines, en ce mercredi après-midi, avec le pari de dévaliser la grande surface au nez et à la barbe des vigiles.

« C'est facile, avait affirmé Magali. Si on est nombreuses, ils sauront plus où regarder et on pourra s'en mettre plein les poches sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. »

Maestra aurait bien envie de subtiliser ces boucles d'oreilles en forme de tête de mort ou ce bracelet en cuir avec des piques. Mais elle a promis à maman.

_Elle n'en saura rien,_ songe-t-elle, finalement, _puisque nous n'allons pas nous faire attraper._

Le bracelet, délesté de son étiquette, entoure bientôt son poignet et les boucles d'oreilles rejoignent, dans la poche de son jeans, le sachet de poudre dont elle a totalement oublié l'existence.

Le petit groupe se rejoint bientôt dans l'allée centrale.

« Continuez à parler et à marcher comme si de rien n'était, conseille Magali, la spécialiste. Vous avez rien pris avec des antivols ? »

Toutes hochent la tête.

« Tu crois qu'on est des idiotes ! grogne Déborah.

– OK ! Alors, on sort toutes en même temps, mais par des portes différentes. Go, les filles ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les douze adolescentes sont entassées dans le poste de surveillance.

Le chef des gardiens est satisfait de sa prise. Ça s'est déroulé sans bavure. Magnanime, il souhaite leur donner d'abord une chance de se rattraper en sortant volontairement ce qu'elles ont dérobé et en le payant.

Face à lui, au premier rang de la troupe, une fillette maigrichonne, le front barré d'une frange de cheveux foncés, les yeux bleus, habillée tout en noir. Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il se sent comme aspiré par ces yeux candides. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il n'arrive plus à trouver ses mots.

Maestra s'est retrouvée propulsée au premier rang. Elle a l'impression tout à coup que sa volonté laisse la place à une autre personne. L'homme de son rêve dirige ses mouvements. Elle regarde le gardien dans les yeux et s'entend prononcer :

« Vous savez que nous n'avons rien fait. Vous allez nous relâcher sans faire d'histoire.

– Vous… relâcher… » commence le chef.

Il secoue la tête. Il voudrait échapper à l'emprise de ce bleu profond, mais c'est impossible.

La voix de l'enfant semble résonner directement dans sa tête sans passer par ses oreilles.

« Je m'appelle Maestra et vous devez m'obéir. Aucune des personnes ici ne s'est rendue coupable de quoi que ce soit et vous les relâchez toutes.

– Relâchez… toutes, » répète le chef, la voix atone.

« Eh bien, vous voyez, s'exclame Magali, le ton un peu hésitant toutefois. Ils ne nous ont même pas vus passer. »

Elles sont sur l'avenue, sans vraiment savoir comment elles sont arrivées là. Il y a un blanc dans leurs souvenirs, entre le moment où Magali leur a chuchoté « Go, les filles ! » et maintenant.

La seule qui se souvient de tout préfère garder pour elle la vraie version de l'histoire. La sensation de ne plus être tout à fait maîtresse de sa volonté et de faire quelque chose d'étrange et d'inquiétant était à la fois effrayante et exaltante.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La pimbêche gifle Maestra à la volée.

« Corentin, c'est mon petit copain, tu t'approches pas de lui ! hurle-t-elle de sa voix stridente.

– Hé, j'ai rien fait, réplique Maestra, les deux mains posées sur ses joues, qui commencent à devenir rouges. Je lui ai juste parlé. On aime bien les maths tous les deux. Je lui expliquais…

– Ouais ? Je sais très bien ce que tu lui expliquais, salope ! »

La mégère se jette sur Maestra, les ongles en avant, décidée à lui labourer le visage.

Comme quelques jours auparavant, la jeune fille sent son autre personnalité prendre le dessus. En un éclair, elle comprend ce qui va se passer, et elle lutte pour garder le contrôle. Elle aurait probablement réussi, si l'autre adolescente n'avait pas prononcé ces mots, en essayant de lui arracher les yeux :

« T'es qu'un trou de balle puant, comme ta pute de mère ! »

_Oh, non,_ pense Maestra, _non, pas encore, s'il vous plaît. Pas comme Anthony !_

En même temps, son corps, qui semble agir de façon indépendante, saisit son adversaire par les épaules et la retourne aussi facilement que si elle n'était pas une fois et demie plus grande et deux fois plus lourde qu'elle. Son bras droit coince le cou d'une clef aussi solide qu'efficace et sa main gauche oblige le torse à faire une rotation de plus de quarante-cinq degrés.

Avec horreur, Maestra entend les vertèbres craquer. Celle qui l'a agressée devient comme une poupée de chiffon dans ses mains. Elle s'effondre sur le sol, lorsque Maestra la lâche.

« Je ne veux pas… je ne voulais pas… » balbutie la fillette, retrouvant la maîtrise de ses mouvements.

Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire, maintenant : fuir ! Les grilles du collège sont fermées, il n'est encore que l'heure de la pause du matin. Mais elle parvient à y grimper, passer par-dessus, sauter de l'autre côté et elle part en courant vers le TARDIS, le Docteur, la sécurité.

Celle-ci est en train de souder ensemble deux pièces délicates, lorsque Maestra surgit dans le laboratoire, essoufflée, la frange dans les yeux, le regard affolé.

« J'ai recommencé, maman, je l'ai refait ! Je l'ai encore refait ! » halète-t-elle, en s'affalant sur une caisse de matériel électronique.

Puis elle éclate en sanglots hystériques.

« Il faut… que nous… partions… continue-t-elle, la voix hachée par les pleurs. Démarre… le TARDIS, maman… tout de suite ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, l'engin stabilisé dans le Vortex, elles sont toutes les deux dans la cuisine, devant un thé bien chaud et une assiette de gâteaux haute comme la tour Eiffel.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demande la jeune fille à mi-voix. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rêves où je suis quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours des choses qu'il ne faut pas faire ?

– Tous les enfants font des bêtises à ton âge, répond le Docteur d'un ton qu'elle voudrait apaisant.

– Des bêtises ? répète Maestra. Comme fabriquer des faux papiers si réels que même les flics n'en revenaient pas ? Comme hypnotiser un vigile pour qu'il nous laisse partir, parce qu'on avait volé quelques babioles ?

– Tu as volé… » commence le Docteur.

Mais elle se tait aussitôt, se rendant compte à quel point ce délit est peu important par rapport au reste. D'ailleurs, Maestra continue sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

« Comme tuer ? hurle-t-elle soudain. Deux fois ! J'ai tué Anthony sans le faire exprès, mais la fille de ce matin, c'était volontaire, délibéré. Et je savais comment faire ! Je savais parfaitement comment faire ! Qu'est-ce que je suis, maman ? QUI je suis ? » finit-elle, en larmes à nouveau.

Le Docteur soupire. Elle aurait voulu éviter ça. Trouver une solution avant que les choses tournent mal. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, et il va falloir qu'elle dise la vérité.

« Raconte-moi tes rêves, commence-t-elle. De façon très précise. »

Lorsque Maestra finit de lui confier ses songes, dont elle ne voulait pas parler jusqu'à présent, le Docteur hoche la tête et murmure :

« Tout est vrai. Tout ce dont tu rêves. Tu n'es pas habituellement une enfant de quatorze ans, mais un homme de plusieurs centaines d'années. Je ne suis pas ta mère, je suis ta compagne. En fait, ajoute-t-elle, en se grattant pensivement le menton, c'est encore plus compliqué que ça. Moi aussi, avant ma dernière régénération, j'étais un homme. Celle-ci a été un peu difficile et je me suis retrouvée dans un corps de femme. J'avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable, termine-t-elle en souriant. C'est une expérience enrichissante.

– Alors, si tu es sa, heu… ma compagne, ça veut dire que toi et lui… enfin, toi et moi… vous… nous… oh, c'est dégoûtant ! s'exclame Maestra.

– Dis donc ! réplique le Docteur, vexée. Tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça dégoûtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Elles sont revenues dans le laboratoire, et elle montre les pièces électroniques étalées devant elle.

« Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de réparer ce machin pour inverser le processus.

– Tu veux dire : pour que je redevienne ce que j'étais ?

– Eh bien oui. Tu es une gentille fille, Maestra, mais, sur certains plans, j'avoue avoir quand même un peu perdu au change.

– Jamais ! Je ne veux pas ! »

La fillette se dresse d'un bond et elle s'enfuit vers sa chambre. Elle en ferme et verrouille la porte.

« Maestra ! clame le Docteur de l'autre côté du battant. Ouvre, s'il te plaît. »

Seul le silence lui répond. Un silence inquiétant. Que fait la jeune fille, après cette choquante révélation ?

Pour l'instant, elle s'est mise dans un angle de la pièce, après l'avoir débarrassé, à coups de pied, de tout ce qui l'encombrait. Elle est accroupie, les bras croisés sur les genoux, le menton posé dessus. Sous sa frange sombre, ses yeux grands ouverts regardent le vide, presque sans ciller.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu es un sale type ! Un salaud ! Je ne veux pas être toi ! »

Maestra ferme les yeux bien serrés et se bouche les oreilles. Ça ne sert à rien, elle le sait, puisqu'ils sont là, dans sa tête, les rêves. Ce n'est plus seulement la nuit, maintenant, ou lorsqu'elle laisse son esprit inoccupé. C'est tout le temps. Même le rock le plus percutant n'arrive pas à les éloigner.

Cela fait trois jours qu'elle s'est enfermée, et seules la soif ou d'autres nécessités corporelles auxquelles elle ne peut échapper, la poussent de temps en temps à se lever du coin où elle s'est réfugiée, pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, afin de boire ou de se soulager. Elle n'a rien mangé. Elle a faim, mais la seule pensée d'absorber quelque chose lui donne des nausées.

Maman… le Docteur plutôt – _puisque ce n'est pas ma mère,_ pense-t-elle tristement –, vient taper de temps en temps à la porte, mais elle ne répond pas. Même le Docteur la dégoûte. Après tout, elle a bien dit qu'elle était la compagne de… enfin sa compagne à lui… celui qui habite dans sa tête… celui qu'elle était avant. Cela veut dire qu'elle l'apprécie suffisamment pour ça.

_Peut-être même qu'elle l'aime,_ songe Maestra avec un haut-le-cœur.

À la fin de ce troisième jour, alors qu'elle s'installe sur les toilettes, quelque chose tombe de la poche de son jeans. Le petit sachet en plastique, la drogue que lui a donnée le gars pour qui elle a fait les fausses cartes d'identité.

Dormir, vraiment dormir, sans rêver, sans rien. Et si ce truc-là l'aidait à ça ? C'est l'effet que font les drogues en général, non ?

« Ça s'injecte, ça se mange ou ça se sniffe ? se demande-t-elle. Et si je veux un effet vraiment fort, il vaut mieux que je prenne tout d'un coup. »

Elle se souvient du mauvais goût dans la bouche. Elle se rappelle avoir vu, dans des films et des séries, des gens renifler de la poudre mise en forme de ligne avec une paille. Elle n'a pas de paille, mais une feuille de papier roulée peut faire l'affaire.

Avec l'intégralité du contenu du sachet, elle aligne six rangs de poudre en calculant précisément quelles doivent être leur épaisseur et leur longueur pour arriver à les aspirer en une seule fois chacun.

Au moment où elle veut commencer, elle ressent une forte répugnance. Elle ricane :

« Tu te sens en danger, ordure, tu sais que tu vas disparaître si je prends ça, hein ? »

_Mais la drogue, c'est dangereux !_ pense-t-elle. _Surtout en prendre une forte dose d'un coup._

« C'est toi qui me fais penser ça, je le sais, grogne-t-elle. Je ne me ferai pas avoir, cette fois-ci. Je te résisterai et j'irai jusqu'au bout ! »

_Non, je risque de mourir ! Et je ne veux pas mourir ! C'est trop, c'est une trop forte dose, c'est dangereux !_

« Oui, oui, c'est toi qui va mourir, pas moi ! grimace-t-elle. Je serai débarrassée de toi pour toujours. »

Malgré les difficultés qu'elle éprouve à approcher la feuille roulée, qui lui sert de paille, des rails de poudre, elle parvient quand même à inhaler la drogue. Au fur et à mesure, ça devient moins difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aspire le dernier rang.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Nooooon ! Nooooon ! »

Le Docteur sursaute. Depuis trois jours, elle passe son temps à faire l'aller-retour entre le laboratoire et la chambre de Maestra – ou du Maître, elle ne sait plus très bien. Cette fois-ci, elle cherche un moyen de forcer la porte.

_De débloquer cette fichue serrure, plutôt,_ pense-t-elle, _que cette fichue gamine a trafiqué au point qu'il est impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur._

Le hurlement qu'elle vient d'entendre a été proféré par une voix rauque. Ce n'est pas la voix de Maestra, mais pas celle du Maître non plus.

Le Docteur se précipite vers la console du TARDIS.

« Il faut que tu m'aides, ma vieille, halète-t-elle, s'adressant à la machine. Il, elle, enfin… tu vois qui je veux dire, est en danger. Ouvre-moi cette foutue porte, s'il te plaît. Tu dois pouvoir faire ça, non ? »

Elle repart en courant et trouve le battant grand ouvert.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est toi, mais merci ! » crie-t-elle à la cantonade.

Juste à l'entrée de la pièce, Maestra est debout au milieu du désordre. Elle tremble de tous ses membres. Ses yeux exorbités ont les pupilles dilatées, de la mousse rosâtre déborde au coin de ses lèvres et son nez saigne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » l'interroge le Docteur, affolée, en la prenant par les épaules.

Maîtrisant difficilement le tremblement de son index, elle indique, sur le sol, une feuille de papier quadrillée où traînent encore quelques traces de poudre blanche.

« De la cocaïne, murmure le Docteur, après avoir reniflé, puis goûté. Combien tu en as pris ? »

Maestra secoue la tête. Elle ne sait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se repose, sommeillant sur un des lits de l'infirmerie du TARDIS.

« Heureusement pour toi que les Time Lords sont plus résistants à cette drogue que les Humains, grommelle le Docteur. Il y avait, dans ton sang, de quoi tuer une armée et son général.

– Docteur, balbutie Maestra à demi-assoupie, je crois… que c'est fini.

– Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? » demande le Docteur.

Mais elle ne reçoit pas de réponse. La jeune fille dort maintenant profondément.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Je suis d'accord pour t'aider. »

Le Docteur se retourne. Maestra, qu'elle croyait endormie, est arrivée derrière elle silencieusement. Par habitude, plus que pour y travailler, elle est dans le laboratoire, assise devant le TCE toujours en morceaux. Elle a réfléchi et est arrivée à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux laisser la situation inchangée. Le Maître-Maestra ne souhaite pas redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Autant se résigner.

_Tant pis,_ avait-elle songé. _J'ai perdu un homme, mais j'ai gagné une fille. Elle a un bon fond, je dois pouvoir la mettre sur le bon chemin, avec un peu de patience._

« M'aider à quoi ? demande le Docteur.

– À arranger ce truc, dit l'adolescente en désignant l'arme démontée, pour… qu'il revienne.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– Lui. J'ai discuté avec lui, pendant mon… enfin pendant que le machin que j'ai avalé faisait de l'effet. Il n'est… pas si mauvais. Il a bien promis qu'il ne ferait plus de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit*. Mais toi, que…

– Je serai toujours là, dans sa tête, qu'il le veuille ou non, » la coupe Maestra.

La jeune fille s'assoit de l'autre côté de l'établi, et soupire, en remuant quelques pièces, apparemment au hasard :

« Tu t'y es très mal prise. Il va falloir recommencer du début. »

_*[À la fin de The Curse of the Fatal Death]_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Voilà, c'est prêt. »

L'objet ne ressemble de que très loin au sobre dessin du TCE. Il a un côté steampunk, mais avec une apparence plus barbare. Le métal noir, poli, luit faiblement. La tige principale est hérissée de délicats cadrans, de molettes crantées, de plusieurs tuyaux qui ressemblent à la gueule de pistolets miniatures, tous dirigés vers l'avant. Il y a une crosse massive, où l'adolescente a passé plusieurs jours à graver des têtes de mort particulièrement étranges et macabres.

Elle est l'unique auteur de cet engin. Le Docteur n'a fait que l'assister, fabricant les pièces dont elle avait besoin, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les demandait.

« Je reviens, je vais aller me préparer pour le grand moment », ajoute Maestra.

Elle réapparaît, traînant des chaussures trop grandes, tenant, avec des mains qui dépassent à peine de ses manches, un pantalon qui menace sans cesse de tomber sur ses pieds. Elle a revêtu un des costumes du Maître, trouvé dans le placard impeccablement rangé, qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert. Ses oreilles et sa lèvre inférieure sont vierges de tout piercing.

« Tu penses à tout », murmure le Docteur, émue.

Soudain, elle se demande si elle a vraiment envie de perdre Maestra. Est-il encore temps de reculer ?

Après avoir retroussé ses manches, la jeune fille commence à faire des réglages sur l'engin qu'elle a fabriqué. Certains sont si délicats qu'elle doit utiliser la pointe d'une épingle pour faire mouvoir les rouages.

« Où étions-nous quand c'est arrivé ? demande-t-elle.

– À l'angle du couloir principal qui part de la console et du couloir latéral gauche.

– Allons-y, alors. »

Une fois arrivées, elle se plante à l'endroit où elle… enfin, il… était, et le Docteur rejoint sa propre place, l'étrange arme à la main.

« J'ai tout réglé, il n'y a plus qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette.

– Ce… ce ne sera pas dangereux, pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pour moi ? Bien sûr que si : je ne vais plus exister. Mais pour lui, non, puisqu'il va revenir.

– Je ne suis pas sûre… commence le Docteur.

– Vas-y… maman ! »

C'est la première fois qu'elle lui donne à nouveau ce nom, depuis qu'elle sait. Et ce sera la dernière.

Le Docteur appuie sur la gâchette. Simultanément, de tous les petits tuyaux, sortent divers faisceaux qui nimbent la silhouette enfantine d'un intense halo doré. Puis la lumière devient si vive qu'elle la masque totalement et oblige le Docteur à fermer les yeux. Elle murmure :

« Maestra. »

Il n'y a pas eu un son, pas un cri, pas un gémissement.

Sur le sol du couloir, quelqu'un habillé de noir est étendu sur le dos. Le Docteur s'accroupit devant le Maître, qui a retrouvé totalement son aspect. Il entrouvre les yeux et la regarde. Puis il fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il.

– Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? » répond le Docteur.

Le Maître s'assoit et passe une main sur son front.

« Je me souviens… que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. C'était un rêve très, très long. Et j'étais… différent. »

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Leurs ébats amoureux, cette nuit-là, ont un goût étrange. Le Maître se montre plus tendre qu'à l'habitude. Et surtout, au moment où le sommeil les gagne, après l'amour, il balbutie un « maman ! » inattendu. Le Docteur n'est pas spécialement sentimentale, c'est plutôt une femme d'action, mais ce petit mot, qu'elle a entendu pendant des semaines dans la bouche de Maestra, lui met les larmes aux yeux.

« Bonne nuit, ma chérie, » chuchote-t-elle, certaine que le message parviendra à sa destinataire.


	6. Lawyer

**Chapitre 6 : Lawyer**

« Je ne t'imaginais pas si romantique, s'étonne le Docteur.

– Rien de romantique là-dedans, précise le Maître. Disons que ça m'a paru logique. Après tout, cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que nous vivons ensemble.

– Quel genre d'années ? Terriennes ? Gallifryennes ? Celles de Fastit qui durent juste le temps de dire "Bonne année" ? Ou celles de Lentalent qui n'en sont encore qu'au printemps depuis le début de l'univers ?

– Si je compte bien, réplique le Maître légèrement agacé, en consultant les deux calendriers perpétuels que tu as installé dans ton TARDIS : cinq années terriennes et une année et demi de Gallifrey.

– Tant que ça ! s'exclame le Docteur. Quand on voyage dans le temps et l'espace, ça ne veut plus rien dire : les années, les mois, les jours, tout ça. Enfin, pourquoi cette fringale de légalité tout à coup ? Et où irions-nous nous marier ? Sur Hyménée, la planète des mariages ? Pour une somme modique, ils s'occupent de tout, ils ont l'habitude. Sur Gallifrey ? Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'y étais pas le bienvenu. Et personnellement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y remettre les pieds.

– Sur la Terre ! interrompt le Maître.

– Oh ! Oh ! Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

– C'est ta planète préférée. N'est-il pas normal, pour le futur marié, de vouloir faire plaisir à sa future épouse ? »

Le Docteur regarde le Maître attentivement.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu me parais un peu palot. Tu devrais aller fait un bilan dans l'infirmerie du TARDIS. Tu as eu des moments difficiles dernièrement, et…

– Je suis en pleine forme ! s'insurge le Maître. Ne joue pas les mamans avec moi, ça te va aussi bien que de la layette rose à un bagnard ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que je propose quelque chose, tu crois que je vais mal ou que je prépare un mauvais coup ? Je pense juste que nous marier serait une bonne idée. Maintenant, si ça ne te convient pas… »

Il lui tourne le dos et regagne son laboratoire en bougonnant.

Le Docteur sourit à son reflet dans un des écrans de la console et tape les coordonnées de la Terre sur le clavier.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Tu es certaine que tu veux celle-là ? »

Le Maître regarde avec surprise et horreur la masse blanche et mousseuse qu'est devenue le Docteur essayant sa robe de mariée. L'objet, qui doit bien faire trois mètres de diamètre, est un cauchemar de mousselines, dentelles, petits nœuds, rubans, plumes et fleurs de tissu. Tout ce que les couturiers ont pu inventer de plus froufroutant et surchargé se retrouve sur le modèle que sa compagne admire dans le miroir.

« Bien entendu ! Elle est absolument superbe ! s'exclame la jeune femme. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai toujours rêvé d'une robe comme ça, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je trouve qu'elle me va à ravir. »

Le Maître soupire avec désespoir. Le Docteur n'a jamais eu un grand sens de l'élégance – il se souvient d'un homme à l'allure de clochard avec les cheveux tombant sur les yeux ou, pire, d'un certain manteau aux couleurs criardes, accompagné de pantalons jaunes – et son changement de sexe ne semble pas l'avoir avantagé sur ce point.

_Au contraire_, pense-t-il. _Je me demande même si elle n'est pas pire qu'eux._

Essayant d'avoir l'air majestueux, le Docteur descend du petit podium, où elle est montée pour s'admirer dans le triple miroir, afin de faire quelques pas avec sa pièce montée de tissu, et elle bascule aussitôt, son pied se prenant dans le bord de la jupe.

« Oumpf ! » marmonne-t-elle, le visage enfouit dans la mousseline. Le Maître la rattrape au vol, et il tente à la fois de remettre sa compagne debout et de se débarrasser d'une plume d'autruche qui vient de s'introduire dans sa narine gauche.

« Achhh… tchaaa ! » éternue-t-il.

Au moins, la plume a été expulsée de son logement, mais leurs efforts communs pour retrouver un équilibre se contredisent l'un l'autre, si bien qu'ils finissent par choir tous les deux.

Les jambes, vêtues de noir, du Maître s'agitent en un ballet aussi élégant que ridicule, de dessous la meringue de tissu blanc. Pendant ce temps, le Docteur trouve un appui en s'accrochant d'une main aux cheveux du Maître et en lui plantant un genou dans le torse pour se relever. Son pied, chaussé d'un talon haut écrase la main, gantée de noir.

« Aouch ! Aïe ! Ouille ! » crie le Maître.

Les deux dames de la boutique se précipitent et s'affolent autour du Docteur.

« Comment allez-vous, madame ? demande la plus âgée. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Oh, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée !

– C'est ce podium qui est trop haut, bredouille la plus jeune. N'ai-je pas toujours dit que ce podium était trop haut ? Je vais vous apporter un rafraîchissement, ajoute-elle. Asseyez-vous là, pour vous remettre. »

Aucune des deux ne prête la moindre attention au Maître qui, agenouillé sur la moquette, essaye de reprendre son souffle en agitant sa main piétinée.

« Tu vas bien ? » questionne le Docteur, assise sur un confortable fauteuil qui disparaît sous sa robe, si bien qu'elle semble en suspension dans l'air.

Il se redresse péniblement.

« Ça va », râle-t-il, la respiration encore coupée.

Il ôte la poussière de son vêtement et ajoute :

« Tu es vraiment certaine que tu veux celle-là ? Elle me paraît un peu… difficile à gérer.

– C'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. La prochaine fois je soulèverai la jupe avant de faire un pas.

– Ah, parce que tu n'avais pas…

– Eh bien non, je ne porte jamais de jupe de cette longueur. À bien y réfléchir, je crois même que je ne porte jamais de jupe du tout, ajoute-t-elle, songeuse.

_Hélas !_ est le seul commentaire qui vient à l'esprit du Maître en cette circonstance.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Un contrat de mariage ? s'étonne le Docteur. Pourquoi faire ? C'est pour les gens qui ont beaucoup de possessions. Nous n'avons rien, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Rien de valeur en tout cas.

– Et le TARDIS ? répond le Maître.

– Oui, tu as raison, c'est un objet d'une grande valeur. Mais justement, il est à moi. Enfin… à la longue, il est devenu à moi, je suppose. Qu'y a-t-il dans ce contrat par rapport au TARDIS ?

– Je l'ai confié aux meilleurs avocats de cette planète, explique le Maître. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sauront exactement comment traiter cet affaire délicate.

– Hum ! Oui. Enfin, j'aimerais bien le lire avant le grand jour quand même, histoire de savoir ce que je signe.

– Oh, ce sera certainement très ennuyeux.

– Il y a des chances. Le langage des juristes est des plus rébarbatifs. »

_Ouf, c'est passé !_ pense le Maître, alors que la conversation et, semble-t-il, les pensées du Docteur, dérivent vers une autre idée.

« J'aimerais bien un véhicule un peu original, papote-t-elle. Une calèche, c'est trop banal. J'avais pensé à ma vieille Bessie. Mais il n'y aura pas de place pour autre chose que ma robe, dans Bessie. Il faut quand même un chauffeur pour la conduire et… attends, il y a autre chose que j'oublie qui doit aussi monter dans la voiture … C'est… c'est… bon sang aide-moi, je ne me souviens plus !

– Moi peut-être, suggère le Maître, légèrement vexé.

– Oh oui, bien sûr ! Le marié ! Non décidément, Bessie, ça n'ira pas. Réfléchissons. Un sous marin ? Mon ami le capitaine Nemo serait ravi de nous prêter le Nautilus. Il faut juste arriver avant qu'il se fasse dévorer par le Kraken ou le Maelstrom, je ne sais plus exactement. Mmh, non, ça n'ira pas non plus… »

Le Maître laisse bavarder sa compagne, tout en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour croire qu'il l'écoute. Ou bien elle sait très bien qu'il ne l'écoute pas, et elle n'en a cure, ce qui est fort possible aussi.

Il réfléchit aux petites lignes qu'il va pouvoir inclure dans le contrat. Son regard se perd dans un doux rêve, tandis qu'il imagine la surprise qui attend le Docteur, le jour du mariage, au moment où elle signera le contrat.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_C'est bientôt le moment,_ songe le Maître avec joie.

Il avait dû subir tout ce début de journée, le sourire aux lèvres, en ayant l'air de s'amuser. Le rassemblement de toutes les anciennes compagnes et compagnons du Docteur. Les embrassades et discussions qui n'en finissaient plus.

« Tu te souviens quand…

– Oh oui, c'était drôle !

– Enfin, sur le moment, on n'en riait pas tellement.

– Et les Daleks !

– Ah ! Ah ! Oui, les Daleks !

– Oh, et quand le Cyberleader a voulu…

– À mourir de rire !

– Mais le plus ridicule, c'était quand même le M… »

Celle-ci avait arrêté à temps sa moquerie en rencontrant le regard froid du futur époux. Il avait eu du mal à garder en place son imitation de béatitude, à cet instant-là.

Mais tout cela, heureusement, sera rapidement du passé, car c'est bientôt le moment.

Ils s'étaient dit « oui ». Le Docteur n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher d'écraser une petite larme.

_Elle devient sentimentale avec l'âge,_ avait pensé le Maître, avec un léger mépris. _Ça ne s'arrange pas, il est vraiment temps que je m'en débarrasse._

« Après toi, je t'en prie, susurre maintenant le Maître devant la table où figurent les papiers du mariage et le contrat.

– Merci », lui répond-elle.

Elle saisit la plume et paraphe toutes les pages. Le Maître s'empare à son tour du stylo et signe, sa main tremblant presque d'impatience.

Au moment où il appose le dernier point, sur la dernière page, les officiers d'état civil et tous les convives, les voient disparaître tous les deux dans un « pop !» pas plus impressionnant que celui que l'on ferait en plaçant son doigt à l'intérieur de sa joue.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Où sommes-nous ? hurle le Maître en s'accrochant désespérément à la manche ballon de la robe froufroutante du Docteur, qu'il a réussi à saisir au dernier moment.

– Où tu nous a envoyé, je suppose, répond-elle. Ou, disons, où tu as voulu m'envoyer, moi. »

Son calme abasourdit son compagnon. Elle reste en suspension dans le violent tourbillon qui les environne. Quant à lui, il sent que, s'il la lâchait, il serait rapidement entraîné vers le fond.

« Le gouffre de Giganticas, murmure-t-il.

– Oui, le gouffre de Giganticas », reprend-elle, avec tranquillité.

Elle regarde avec curiosité les vagues d'objets divers qui sont emportés autour d'eux.

« Idée plutôt originale pour une lune de miel, je dois dire, ajoute-t-elle. Mais également mortelle, j'en ai peur. »

L'aspiration est extrêmement forte. _Krrr !_ fait la mousseline de la manche gigot. Les doigts du Maître essayent de rattraper plus de tissu. Mais celui-ci continue à se déchirer.

« Docteur ! halète-t-il. Je… je… ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. »

Elle baisse les yeux vers son épaule et constate :

« En effet. Ce n'est pas très solide pour le prix qu'on l'a payé. J'irai me plaindre aux couturières.

– Je t'en prie ! » gémit le Maître, tandis que la manche elle-même commence à se séparer du corps de la robe.

Elle pousse un soupir et fait un pas dans le vide. Puis elle saisit le Maître par la taille et il jette les bras autour de son cou, s'agrippant à sa compagne comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Comment… comment… bredouille-t-il. Comment arrives-tu à ne pas être entraînée ?

– Parce que je porte le talisman suprême.

– Ah ? Et c'est… et c'est quoi ? »

Elle sort un objet qui pend au bout d'un très fin cordon, qu'elle avait enfoui entre ses seins. Il le regarde avec étonnement. Cela fait une dizaine de centimètre de long sur deux ou trois de large tout au plus, c'est en fourrure blanche et l'un des bouts semble orné de griffes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? répète-t-il, les yeux ronds.

– Une patte de lapin, voyons ! Tout le monde connaît la valeur d'une patte de lapin ! Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! Une intelligence et un savoir qui dépasse l'imagination, et les choses les plus simples, tu les ignores. Cependant, ajoute-t-elle, si elle nous permet de ne pas subir le sort de tout ce que nous voyons passer là, autour de nous, elle est inutile pour nous sortir de cette situation.

– Comment allons-nous faire, alors ? s'inquiète le Maître.

– Là est la question. Nous allons devoir y réfléchir ensemble… mon époux. »

Elle lui dédit un sourire d'une innocence parfaite. Puis elle propose :

« Peut-être devrions-nous annuler le mariage, si nous arrivons à nous sortir de là.

– Peut-être », grommelle le Maître.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le temps que l'un des témoins, en l'occurrence le Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart, commence à dire « Mais que diable… », les deux époux réapparaissent, exactement à la même place, mais nettement moins immaculés.

Le Docteur a perdu la savante choucroute qui lui servait de coiffure et ses cheveux sont emmêlés de divers objets, à savoir des brindilles feuillues, un animal inconnu sur Terre, mais de toute évidence marin, une tasse de café avec un fond sec de sucre brunâtre, et quelques toiles d'araignées. Ce qui fut une superbe robe en meringue boursouflée d'un blanc étincelant, est réduite à des chiffons grisâtres, mouillés et maculés de boue.

Le Maître a perdu la moitié d'une jambe de son élégant costume noir. Il a le pied, correspondant à la même jambe, dépourvu de chaussure et de chaussette et marqué par des traces de dents. Le reste de son vêtement est couvert de poussière et, sur l'épaule gauche, d'un amas de fientes d'oiseaux.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'inquiète Tegan.

– Hum, murmure le Docteur. Je crois que nous préférons oublier ça tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, oublions les détails, confirme le Maître. Nous avons juste eu un petit… incident de parcours, dirons-nous. »

Il fait un pas vers la table qui supporte toujours les papiers fatidiques, sort son TCE de la poche de son smoking et les enflamme, sous le regard stupéfait de tous les témoins, mais approbateur du Docteur.

« Le mariage est annulé, mais la fête continue, annonce-t-il. Cependant, vous m'excuserez de ne pas y assister, j'ai déjà eu une journée assez dure comme ça. »

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tandis que tout le monde danse ou se presse autour du buffet, Jo ramasse sur le sol un morceau de papier qui n'a pas été entièrement brûlé. Elle y lit difficilement :

« …ar le présent contrat, l'épouse, sus nommée le Docteur, s'engage à disparaître dans le gouffre sans fond se trouvant actuellement sur la planète Giganticas, gouffre qui serait, selon la légende, un passage vers un autre univers ou bien vers les Enfers, c'est selon.

Add36bis à l'Add36 : l'époux, sus nommé le Maître s'engage à suivre son épouse partout où il lui plaira d'aller et ce dès l'instant où il aura signé ce présent contrat.

Add36ter à l'Add36bis : l'époux, sus nommé le Maître, n'aura pas à obéir à l'addenda36bis, s'il porte à son poignet gauche un bracelet de cuivre, doré à l'or fin, gravé des symboles gallifreyen représentant son vrai nom.

Add37 à l'Add36ter : cependant si l'épouse, sus nommée le Docteur, prononce trois fois « Supercalifragilisticexpialidociousraxacoricofallap atoriusromanadvoratrelundaretpouëtpouët » sans se tromper, l'Add36ter s'annule automatiquement.

Add37bis à l'Add37 : si l'époux, sus nommé le Maître, arrive à attraper le menton de l'épouse, sus nommée le Docteur, et à dire « je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette » sans rire, l'Add36ter sera toujours valable.

Add37ter à l'Add37bis : si l'épouse, sus nommée le Docteur, porte sur elle le talisman suprême, cela annule les trois précédents addendas.

Add38 à l'Add37ter : si l'époux… »

« Je me demande combien il y en avait en tout », murmure-t-elle.


	7. Paradox

**Chapitre7 : Paradox**

« Vous êtes sûr que ça marche ?

– Ma tête à couper, jure le tricéphale.

– Mmh, remarque le Maître, laquelle ?

– Les trois, c'est vous dire, affirme le sorcier. Une technologie de pointe, dérivée de celles des Time Lords, on ne peut pas mieux faire.

– Des Time Lords ?

– Ça vous la coupe, hein ? intervient la deuxième tête. Enfin, façon de dire.

– Rare ! reprend la première. Très rare ! Réussir à s'emparer de la technologie de la planète la mieux gardée de tout l'univers, j'avoue être assez fier de moi.

– Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

– Secret professionnel, murmure la deuxième tête. Mais ça fonctionne, je l'ai testé. L'anti paradoxe temporel parfait. Avec ça, vous pouvez vous rencontrer et même vous trucider vous-même, sans aucun risque.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Bon, je le prends. »

Il jette négligemment quelques pierres précieuses dans la main avide du magicien et empoche le petit cube transparent, dans lequel tourbillonnent de mouvantes arabesques colorées.

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, puis se retourne.

« Une dernière question : pourquoi votre troisième tête n'a-t-elle pas ouvert la bouche ?

– Chut ! fait la première. Estimez-vous heureux qu'elle ait décidé de bouder. Elle est extrêmement grossière.

– Et dure en affaire, ajoute la deuxième.

– Allez vous faire foutre, abrutis ! grogne la troisième tête. Vous vous êtes fait empapaouter comme des triples andouilles que vous êtes, tas de débris puants !

– Je vois, soupire le Maître. Désolé d'avoir posé la question. »

Il s'en va, poursuivi par les injures de la troisième tête.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le TARDIS, au fond de son laboratoire, il étudie l'objet attentivement.

« Il semble bien que ce soit vrai, murmure-t-il, impressionné. J'ai pourtant fouillé la Matrice plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le moyen de fabriquer un anti paradoxe temporel. Il faudrait que je le teste, avant de l'utiliser vraiment. Ce que je veux faire est légèrement risqué quand même. »

Tapotant le cube du bout des doigts, il réfléchit.

_Passé, futur ? Lequel de mes « Moi » vais-je aller visiter ? Plutôt futur. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que je vais devenir. Si j'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser d'_elle_ ou de… _lui_._

Le Docteur est partie visiter et/ou sauver un monde comme d'habitude. Le Maître en profite pour emprunter le TARDIS.

_Comme je sais mieux le piloter qu'elle, je peux revenir exactement une seconde après être parti,_ songe-t-il.

Il entre ses données psycho-biologiques et une date future dans l'engin. Normalement, l'ordinateur de bord devrait le retrouver, où qu'il soit et même quand il soit. La date qu'il a tapé n'a pas une grande importance, la machine spatio-temporelle fera elle-même les ajustements nécessaires.

Cependant, la vieille fille renâcle à accéder à la demande.

« Allons ! grogne le Maître en forçant les commandes. Tu vas m'obéir, oui ! »

Il s'accroche de toutes ses forces. Le TARDIS rue comme un cheval rétif qui tente de désarçonner son cavalier. Elle finit quand même par l'amener où il veut.

« Encore la Terre ! marmonne-t-il en voyant la destination s'afficher sur l'écran. Décidément, je tourne en rond. Comme si j'étais une foutue souris dans un foutu labyrinthe ! »

Après avoir vérifié que le précieux cube anti paradoxes se trouve bien dans la poche de son costume, il franchit le seuil de la machine. Presque aussitôt, un large sourire éclaire son visage. D'immenses affiches montre un visage qu'il ne connaît pas, mais qu'il reconnaît quand même.

_On dirait que je n'ai pas si mal réussi, finalement,_ pense-t-il. _Enfin, premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne, c'est encore petit, mais je dois sûrement avoir un plan pour… Oh, oh oui, je sais. Oh, j'imagine très bien ! Le Docteur doit être occupé ailleurs, sinon, il aurait mis le holà à tout ça… ou bien… ou bien… il est mort._

Pourquoi le Maître ressent-il ce petit pincement aux cœurs, puisqu'il semble en être enfin arrivé à se débarrasser de ce gêneur, de cet empêcheur de gouverner l'univers ? Il secoue la tête. Ridicule !

« C'est juste la joie d'avoir réussi, c'est tout », grommelle-t-il tout bas.

Il se dirige vers le 10 Downing Street qui est à quelques pâtés de maisons. Il est à peine en vue de la célèbre demeure, qu'un garde l'arrête.

« On ne passe pas, monsieur, lui intime-t-il poliment.

– Je voudrais voir M. Saxon.

– Impossible sans rendez-vous, monsieur. Adressez-vous au secrétariat.

– Je pense que ceci pourrait m'ouvrir sa porte. »

Le Maître sort un bristol et le remet au garde en le fixant.

« Heu oui, murmure l'homme en saisissant le morceau de papier. Je… je ne…

– Vous aller lui porter cette carte immédiatement. »

Le garde jette un coup d'œil sur le rectangle blanc qui ne porte que deux mots dans une écriture très sobre : "Le Maître".

« Je ne… » répète-t-il encore une fois, avec une expression hébétée.

Puis il tourne le dos et s'éloigne vers le bâtiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on introduit le Maître dans un bureau à la sobre décoration de bois blond. Il agrippe, avec tout de même une légère appréhension, le cube anti paradoxe dans sa poche. Il peut sentir de la répulsion dans toutes les fibres de son être, face à cet homme qui est lui. L'anti paradoxe évitera peut-être les plus graves désagréments, mais ce qu'il éprouve est un avertissement de tout son corps qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver à cet endroit, en cet instant.

_Pourquoi me suis-je régénéré avec un aspect aussi jeune ?_ songe-t-il avec agacement. _Ça manque singulièrement de panache. Et sans barbe en plus !_

Son moi futur ne semble pas très heureux de le voir. Sans doute ressent-il la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? aboie son alter ego. Tu viens me voler mon triomphe ? Tu imagines qu'il suffit de sauter dans le temps pour profiter du travail d'une régénération plus maligne que toi ? »

_Ah, non,_ pense le Maître. _Il… je… enfin il… n'éprouve pas seulement le même malaise. Et il a raison. Si j'avais vu surgir un de mes « Moi » passés, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais pensé dans sa situation._

Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Du calme, gamin, soupire-t-il.

– Gamin ? grince son moi futur, furieux. J'ai quelques centaines d'années de plus que toi et sûrement plus d'expérience et d'intelligence. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta misérable vie, à part te balader au bout d'une laisse tenue par le Docteur ? Quelle situation dégradante et quelle période humiliante !

– Comment est-ce que je… » commence le Maître.

Il se tait aussitôt.

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? grimace son vis-à-vis, avec un sourire pervers.

– Non, je n'en ai pas envie, l'interrompt le Maître.

– Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant demain matin. »

Le Maître est tenté de lui demander ce qui va se passer le lendemain, mais il s'en abstient. Quelque chose ne vas pas, manifestement.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de cet instant ?_ pense-t-il. _Enfin, pourquoi LUI ne s'en souvient-il pas ? Je l'ai vécu, je suis en train de le vivre. Pourquoi ne s'en souvient-il pas ? Le cube anti paradoxes ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, ça ne peut pas être ça. Alors ?_

Il avance de quelques pas et tend la main.

« Je suis juste venu pour vérifier quelque chose.

– Tu sais ce qui va se passer si nous nous touchons, l'avertit l'autre Maître.

– Avec ceci, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Et c'est justement ce que je voulais vérifier. »

Il sort le petit cube de sa poche et le présente à Harold Saxon.

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de rappeler à lui un lointain et fugitif souvenir.

« J'ai déjà vu cet objet, prononce-t-il lentement.

– Tu peux toucher ma main, il n'y a aucun danger. Attends ! ajoute-t-il aussitôt, alors que le nouveau Premier Ministre britannique tend à son tour le bras. Une minute. Je dois faire quelque chose avant. Juste au cas où. »

Il sort un de ses bristols, le tourne et, saisissant un des stylos qui reposent sur le bureau, il griffonne rapidement quelque chose dessus.

« Maintenant, nous pouvons », reprend-il.

Mais Harold Saxon ne se décide pas encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? interroge-t-il. Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle pas de ce moment ? »

_Ah, enfin la bonne question !_ pense le Maître.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris cette précaution, explique-t-il en montrant la carte. Mais il faut que je teste avant de savoir. D'accord, soupire-t-il, lorsque son vis-à-vis secoue lentement la tête. Tu peux l'avoir quelques instants pour l'examiner de plus près. »

Il remet l'objet au Premier Ministre en évitant de le toucher.

« Un anti paradoxe temporel ? murmure Harold Saxon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire avec ça, mais ça n'a sûrement pas marché. »

Il le pose sur le bureau sans doute pour demander à son moi du passé de le reprendre en refusant tout contact. Le Maître se jette en avant et lui saisit la manche, puis la main. L'autre avait prévu la manœuvre, mais il n'a pas été assez rapide. Le bout de leurs doigts se touchent et…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le Maître se retrouve dans le TARDIS. Il est allongé sur le sol et il se sent légèrement nauséeux. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est que la machine du Docteur a eu gain de cause et ne l'a pas amené où il le souhaitait.

Il vérifie immédiatement s'il est toujours en possession du petit cube et le trouve, non pas dans sa poche, mais dans sa main. Il a autre chose entre les doigts. Un morceau de bristol froissé. Il reconnaît une de ses cartes de visite. Sur une face juste "Le Maître", mais sur l'autre, il voit ces mots de sa propre écriture :

_Si tu ne te souviens pas, rappelle-toi de ceci : ça a marché. Tu as pu rencontrer un de tes « Moi » futurs et le toucher sans provoquer d'aspiration vortitielle._

« Ça a marché ? murmure-t-il. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve ici sans me souvenir de rien ? Ça ne marche pas si bien que ça. Ça évite juste le pire. »

Le TARDIS est revenu à l'endroit d'où il était parti et le Docteur rentre de sa promenade habituelle. Après quelques échanges de paroles aigres-douces, comme ils en ont l'habitude, et un repas exotique que le Docteur a ramené, chacun vaque à ses occupations.

Le Maître étudie à nouveau le cube.

« S'il seulement il voulait bien fonctionner parfaitement… » grogne-t-il.

_Si je touche un autre moi, même accidentellement,_ songe-t-il, _je ne risque certes pas de disparaître. Mais ça me fait revenir dans le TARDIS, la mémoire effacée. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je dois pouvoir agir en toute liberté._ _Et si je réussi,_ rêve-t-il encore, _même cet irritant moi du futur disparaîtra, parce que je vais devenir Maître de l'univers bien avant lui._

Il lui faut quelques jours de travail acharné pour découvrir et corriger l'anomalie.

« Est-ce que je fais un autre test ? » se demande-t-il à haute voix.

Mais il est trop impatient d'en venir à son but, alors il décide de mettre son plan en œuvre immédiatement.

À nouveau, il entre ses données psycho-biologiques et, cette fois-ci, un lieu et une date bien précise. La vieille fille est encore plus réticente que la fois précédente. Il doit se battre longtemps, avant d'arriver à lui faire franchir le temps et l'espace à sa convenance.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il a également forcé la réparation du circuit caméléon. Ça devrait tenir. Juste pour une fois, mais ça suffira. Il sort dans un champ d'herbes rouges. L'engin a pris la forme d'un arbre aux feuilles argentées agitées par le vent piquant qui souffle des montagnes qu'on voit au loin, leurs sommets neigeux se découpant sur le ciel orange.

Il reconnaît l'endroit bien sûr. Il y a joué si souvent, il y a si longtemps. Il ne ressent aucune nostalgie. Il est juste tendu vers son but. Qui va venir vers lui, d'ailleurs.

_Je n'ai besoin que d'attendre,_ pense-t-il_. Et d'après la position des soleils, je ne devrais pas attendre longtemps._ _Il va me reconnaître, j'en suis sûr._ _Enfin, JE vais me reconnaître. Mais qu'importe. Ce sera rapide, ils n'auront pas le temps d'agir, si jamais il leur en vient la fantaisie._

Le cube anti paradoxe dans la poche, le TCE bien en main, il patiente, appuyé contre l'arbre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entend des voix qui se répondent. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il attendait des voix enfantines, mais celles-ci appartiennent plutôt à des adolescents ou de jeunes adultes. Il donne un coup de pied dans l'arbre-TARDIS.

« Tu as quand même réussi à dévier un peu, grince-t-il, mécontent. Mais ça ne changera rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'arriverai à l'avoir quand même. »

Les voix se sont tues. Il est caché derrière l'arbre maintenant, accroupi, si bien qu'il ne voit pas les deux personnes.

« Il n'y avait pas d'arbre ici », remarque une des deux voix.

Il la reconnaît. Tout comme celle qui lui répond.

« Non, c'est étrange. Allons voir ce que c'est. »

_La curiosité a toujours été ta faiblesse, Docteur,_ songe le Maître, en se redressant légèrement.

Il voit les deux garçons, maintenant, et il a une désagréable surprise. Ils sont encore plus âgés qu'il ne le pensait. L'un d'entre eux a même déjà une barbichette. Celui-ci parle à nouveau.

« Ne t'approche pas Thêta. C'est sûrement dangereux. C'est un TARDIS. Et que fait un TARDIS ici ? Leur matérialisation n'est autorisée que dans la citadelle. En fait, c'est sûrement à nous qu'on en veut. Quelqu'un qui sait que nous venons ici tous les jours. »

_Hé, mais je n'étais déjà pas bête à l'époque,_ se rengorge le Maître. _Pas bête, mais complètement niais, hélas !_

« Allons voyons ! répond Thêta Sigma. Que pourrait-il se passer de mauvais ? Tu vois toujours tout en noir. Quel pessimisme ! C'est sûrement un gars qui ne sait pas manœuvrer, c'est tout ! »

Les cœurs battants, le Maître voit le blondinet avancer sans crainte vers l'arbre.

« Plus près, plus près ! murmure-t-il. Que je sois sûr de ne pas te rater. »

Il lève le TCE et, ce faisant, il se découvre suffisamment pour être vu des deux jeunes gens. Thêta s'arrête, réalisant soudain que cet inconnu pointe vers lui quelque chose qui ressemble fort à une arme.

« Non ! »

L'autre garçon franchit la distance qui les sépare à une vitesse que le Maître ne pensait pas réalisable.

Il entend le tricéphale lui dire "et même vous trucider vous-même, sans aucun risque". Mais il n'arrive pas à appuyer sur le bouton qui enverrait un rayon mortel sur ce gosse et le transformerait en pantin de quinze centimètre de haut.

Il est percuté sous le menton par la tête de Koschei. Le cube est plus efficace que lors de sa première expérience, parce qu'il ne ressent même pas l'impression désagréable de se trouver en présence d'un autre soi-même. Seulement la douleur du coup. Ils tombent tous les deux et luttent, l'un pour s'emparer du TCE, l'autre pour l'en empêcher.

« Imbécile ! arrive-t-il à grogner. Laisse-moi faire ! Je vais t'éviter toute une vie de frustration et d'ennuis.

– Non, c'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! se contente de répéter sa première incarnation en le bourrant de coups. Je ne peux pas être devenu comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Ils roulent dans l'herbe et se battent, presque aussi forts l'un que l'autre. Il a l'avantage d'être plus grand et de savoir mieux porter les coups, mais l'autre a celui de la jeunesse et d'une étonnante hargne.

Ils ne font plus attention à la troisième personne qui assiste à la bataille, aussi le Maître est surpris quand il ressent une violente douleur à la main qui tient le TCE et que celui-ci lui échappe. Thêta vient d'intervenir en le désarmant d'un coup de pied.

Presque aussitôt Koschei se relève, abandonnant la lutte. Il tient quelque chose à bout de bras. Quelque chose qui brille sous la lumière des deux soleils. Le cube !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? lui crie le jeune homme. Une autre arme, une bombe ?

– Non ! » hurle le Maître lorsqu'il voit son premier moi lancer l'objet très loin.

Aussitôt, une vive douleur le tord tout entier. C'est comme si chaque cellule de son corps était entraînée dans un minuscule vortex temporel, individuellement, pour partir dans des directions opposées. Avant de perdre consciente de la réalité, il a juste de le temps de s'apercevoir que Koschei, qui pourtant devrait actuellement se trouver dans le même état, n'a pas l'air du tout affecté par l'aspiration vortitielle.

« Pourquoi ? » balbutie le Maître, avant de sombrer.

Les deux garçons assistent à la destruction de celui qui a voulu les tuer.

« Non, murmure Thêta. ME tuer. Moi seulement. Il t'a épargné quand tu lui as sauté dessus.

– Évidemment, sinon, il aurait disparu lui aussi. »

Koschei hausse les épaules avec mépris.

« Qu'il crève ! gronde-t-il.

– Mais c'est toi, il est toi ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir comme ça.

– Si je dois devenir ainsi, je veux dire, capable de tuer un gamin, je préfère ne plus exister. »

Le corps se tord, les membres se trouent d'innombrables petits coups d'épingles, un vortex apparaît au milieu du torse. L'homme hurle comme une bête à l'agonie.

Thêta remarque :

« C'est quand tu as jeté ce cube que c'est arrivé. Quand tu ne l'as plus eu dans ta main. Où est-il ?

– Je ne sais pas, par là-bas », répond Koschei avec indifférence.

Il est fasciné par le spectacle.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Thêta pour retrouver l'objet. Il brille dans l'herbe sous la lumière rasante du crépuscule. Il le ramasse, puis court rejoindre son ami qui observe toujours l'horreur qui arrive à son futur moi.

« Koschei, murmure-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude. Il faut le lui rendre. Je pense qu'il n'y a que ça pour l'arracher à ce sort.

– Pourquoi veux-tu le sauver ? Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

– Peut-être est-ce ainsi que tu as commencé, observe Thêta.

– Que veux-tu dire ? »

La voix de Koschei a eu un léger tremblement.

« Regarde-toi, lui assène son ami. Regarde-toi te repaître de la souffrance et de la mort de quelqu'un, même si c'est quelqu'un que tu hais. Lui et toi n'êtes pas si différents, finalement.

– Non ! clame le jeune homme brun. Non, c'est faux ! »

Il arrache le cube transparent des mains de Thêta et, tombant à genoux, saisit un des bras du corps torturé et le pose dans ses doigts.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il n'y a plus maintenant qu'un homme qui gémit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant l'anti paradoxe dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il parvient enfin à s'asseoir, haletant, il est seul. Appuyé le dos à la paroi intérieure du TARDIS, il reprend son souffle. L'engin fonctionne, le ramenant probablement à son point de départ.

« Je ne l'ai pas mis en route. Qui donc l'a fait ? » grommelle-t-il.

Mais presque aussitôt la réponse lui apparaît, évidente.

« Moi, bien sûr ! Enfin, l'autre moi. Battu par moi-même. Quel stupide petit idiot j'étais, à cette époque ! Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été affecté par l'aspiration vortitielle ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de cet instant, moi qui n'oublie jamais rien ? Je me suis fait avoir, ajoute-t-il en regardant l'objet. Ce machin ne marche pas du tout. Ne faites jamais confiance à un tricéphale. »

Furieux, il ouvre la porte du TARDIS et jette le cube à l'extérieur. L'objet tourbillonne un long moment dans l'espace. Quelques siècles plus tard – ou plus tôt, peut-être – il est aspiré par la force de gravité d'une planète et atterrit près d'une cabane faite de bric et de broc. L'habitant de cette cabane le trouve au matin, encore scintillant, bien que sérieusement endommagé.

« Intéressant, murmure la première tête de l'individu.

– Oui, confirme la deuxième. Ce truc a l'aspect d'une technologie avancée. Il pourrait nous servir.

– C'est une grosse bouse, grogne la troisième. Et vous, deux andouilles pendues de faire seulement l'effort de nous pencher pour le ramasser. »

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le soir même, quand elle rentre, le Docteur regarde le Maître en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demande-t-elle, dubitative.

– Parfaite, répond-il brièvement.

– Tu as l'air… bizarre. Comme si tu avais vu des fantômes. J'avais toujours cet air ahuri quand les Time Lords m'obligeaient à collaborer avec certaines de mes autres incarnations pour faire le sale boulot à leur place. Toujours très désagréables ce genre de rencontres. Je ne te le conseille pas. »

Elle disparaît dans le couloir menant à leur chambre. Elle froisse, entre deux doigts, un brin d'herbe rouge qu'elle a trouvé coincé dans la porte du TARDIS.


End file.
